


Лучшая игра в мире

by Olga_Kot



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Single work, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Kot/pseuds/Olga_Kot
Summary: «Бездна» — популярная игра, где каждый может найти себе занятие по вкусу. Двенадцатилетняя Рико знает об этой игре всё и мечтает однажды стать Белым свистком, игроком высшего ранга, как когда-то её мама. Но когда ей в руки попадает загадочная записка, у Рико появляется новая цель. Теперь она собирается дойти до дна Бездны, чтобы узнать, какие тайны там скрываются.
Relationships: Reg & Riko (Made in Abyss)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Лучшая игра в мире (иллюстрация)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921900) by [ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov). 



Погружение в игру напоминало спуск в Бездну. Вместо застёжек на ботинках Рико закрепила застёжки браслетов на ногах, вместо перчаток — браслеты на руках, широкие и мягкие. Подключила к правому браслету перчатку для управления, частично закрывающую два пальца и ладонь. Надела игровой шлем и поправила его так, чтобы ничего не мешало, а очки не съехали во время игры. Легла поудобнее, подсунув под голову специальную игровую подушку, старенькую, но всё ещё очень удобную. Глубоко вдохнула и привычно произнесла хорошо знакомую фразу:

— Начать спуск.

Перед глазами появился, медленно вращаясь, символ игры — прозрачный шар, стрелка внутри которого всегда указывала вниз. Ненадолго зависнув в воздухе, он будто растворился, а внизу появилась Бездна. Рико любила эти моменты, когда она зависала над огромной ямой и, казалось, могла заглянуть туда и увидеть скрывающиеся там опасности. Но сделать этого ещё никому не удавалось: туман надёжно всё скрывал.

Заиграла негромкая музыка, заставляющая сердце замереть в ожидании приключений. Эта музыка звучала так, как могла бы звучать Бездна, и потому она тоже очень нравилась Рико.

Перед глазами появилось окошко с кнопкой подтверждения входа. Последняя проверка на случай, если что-то не так с перчаткой — тогда нажать кнопку просто не получилось бы. Но в этот раз всё было хорошо и проблем не возникло. Девочка уверенно протянула руку к кнопке “Подтвердить вход”.

Изображение сменилось. Рико оказалась в своей комнате приюта для начинающих исследователей, где игроки с рангом Красных свистков начинали игру. Она села на кровать и достала блокнот, который здесь заменял игровое меню.

Спуск в тот день не планировался, но и без этого хватало дел: пообщаться с друзьями, проверить снаряжение и отремонтировать, если нужно, выполнить задания на повышение репутации, заработать немного денег…

Обстановка в комнате Рико была вполне обычной. Открыв стандартный шкаф, она внимательно осмотрела все свои вещи. Одежда для походов в Бездну оказалась в порядке, почти новая и с очень высокой прочностью. Ботинки и перчатки тоже вполне приличные, как и шлем. А вот рюкзак уже требовал ремонта, но тратить на это деньги или время не хотелось: девочка почти накопила на новый, более прочный и вместительный. В таком рюкзаке она могла унести столько реликвий, что стала бы Синим свистком за неделю! Зато инструменты вызвали бы зависть у любого новичка: красивые, блестящие, почти не повреждённые, с удобной ручкой — не зря так долго выбирала и полчаса торговалась с продавцом, эти вещи стоили своей цены.

Рико было немного смешно вспоминать, как она только начинала играть. Тогда она представляла, что поднимется до максимального ранга очень быстро. Пара недель Красным свистком, месяц Синим, по паре месяцев Лунным и Чёрным… Реальность оказалась сложнее: уже на второй день Рико свалилась с обрыва, убив этим своего персонажа и потеряв снаряжение, которого, к счастью, тогда было совсем немного. Пришлось начинать сначала, и на второй раз удалось продержаться несколько месяцев. Рико собрала множество реликвий, выполнила кучу заданий и почти дошла до ранга Синего свистка, но попалась на воровстве реликвий. Из маминых записей и обучающих лекций она знала, что все реликвии необходимо сдавать, но этот шар, совсем как с заставки игры, так и притягивал её. Забыв о репутации, Рико спрятала реликвию, а всего через несколько дней неосторожно попалась директору. После такого серьезного нарушения правил её репутация упала настолько, что ранг Синего свистка стал ещё дальше, чем в начале игры. Раздав все ценности друзьям, Рико удалила персонажа и начала игру заново.

Вспоминать об этом было всё ещё немного обидно, но девочка успокаивала себя тем, что теперь никогда не попадётся на такой глупости.

Закончив проверку снаряжения, Рико открыла список друзей. Она хотела написать мальчишкам, с которыми они всегда играли вместе. Они втроем пришли в игру примерно в одно время, вместе учились всему, переживали неприятности и радовались общим успехам. Даже если друзья не одобряли планы Рико, то всё равно поддерживали её, и она это очень ценила.

Шигги в сети не оказалось, а вот Натт был на месте. Он сразу ответил на предложение прогуляться по магазинам, отправляя в ответ короткие фразы:

“Привет”.

“Да, можно”.

“Надо новые ботинки”.

“Прямо сейчас”.

“Или попозже?”

Рико вздохнула — она ненавидела эту привычку! — и написала ответ: “Давай сейчас. Я в своей комнате”.

“Бегу!”

Натт действительно прибежал. Он влетел в комнату так, будто за ним гнались, и гордо продемонстрировал почти отвалившуюся подошву на ботинке, который держал в руках:

— Прочность 1 из 100! И держится, представляешь?

— Угу. — Рико отняла у него ботинок, забросив куда-то под кровать. — Тебе надо ботинки, нам обоим продукты для завтрашнего спуска, а ещё я хочу посмотреть цены на рюкзаки.

Девочка отряхнула лёгкое платье, в котором ходила по городу: никакой защиты, зато бесконечная прочность, да и выглядит хорошо. Конечно, встречались фанаты, которые постоянно носили одежду для спусков, но чаще всего это были Чёрные свистки. Правда, их одежда выглядела лучше, чем простенькие костюмы новичков, едва успевших получить красный свисток.

Обсудив маршрут, друзья первым делом отправились выбирать ботинки. Там Натт долго ругался с продавцом (“У них прочность меньше половины! Думаешь, я совсем дурак? Это и десяти монет не стоит!”), но всё-таки купил приличные и не слишком дорогие. Потом они пошли за продуктами, заглянув по пути во все магазины и решив, что хотели бы купить абсолютно всё. Продукты Рико выбирала самостоятельно, как более опытная из них двоих.

Еда в Бездне была так же важна, как в реальной жизни. Виртуальное тело могло сильно уставать, а правильно подобранная еда помогала восстановить силы и здоровье. Хорошая еда даже добавляла бодрости, силы или скорости. Исследователи высокого ранга пользовались специальными плитками, содержащими всё необходимое, но новичкам приходилось обходиться своими силами: стоили такие плитки слишком дорого для неопытных исследователей, которым доступны лишь дешёвые реликвии первого слоя.

Зная об этом, Рико когда-то потратила немало времени, изучая свойства продуктов и повышая навык приготовления еды. Поэтому в продуктовой лавке она уверенно выбирала всё необходимое: рис — дорогой, но очень полезный для исследователей, овощи разных видов, вкусные сладкие булочки, быстро восстанавливающие бодрость. Не забыла она и про добавки к рису — сушеные травы и водоросли, не только улучшающие вкус, но и дающие дополнительную бодрость, ловкость и внимательность. То что нужно для Красных свистков!

Купив всё необходимое, Натт и Рико вернулись в приют. Там они приготовили рис (Натт больше мешал, чем помогал), сделали из него шарики с овощной начинкой, которые так удобно есть в Бездне, разделили их поровну и разошлись по своим комнатам готовиться к завтрашнему спуску. Рико ещё раз проверила своё снаряжение, сложила всё необходимое в рюкзак и вышла из игры.

Отключив игровой шлем и положив его на стол, девочка сняла очки и потёрла уставшие глаза. Как же она жалела, что нельзя исправить зрение и видеть в реальности так же хорошо, как в игре! И хотя она понимала, что всё равно смотрит на всё своими глазами сквозь очки, но иногда ужасно завидовала своему персонажу, которому очки нужны были только для красоты.

После лёгкой гимнастики, помогающей снова привыкнуть к реальному миру, Рико пошла на кухню, где тётя Лаффи готовила что-то вкусное.

— Тётя, я закончила, — позвала Рико, привлекая её внимание.

— Хорошо, маленькая. Сейчас положу тебе покушать.

Тётя называла так девочку даже сейчас, когда они стали почти одного роста. Но Рико не обижалась, ведь тётя воспитывала её с раннего детства и помнила её совсем малышкой.

Девочка не знала точно, что случилось с её папой. Мама говорила, что он погиб ещё до её рождения, но она могла и ошибаться. А тётя повторяла, что так оно и есть, но при этом очень ругала папу. В детстве Рико даже думала, что он был преступником и погиб во время совершения чего-то особенно ужасного.

Возможно, тот неизвестный папин поступок и повлиял на маму, заставив её полностью погрузиться в игру, а потом и “заблудиться”. “Заблудившиеся” путали игру и реальность, для них Бездна была настоящей настолько же, насколько нереальным казался окружающий мир. Все они лечились в специальной больнице, построенной создателями игры, но вернуть в реальность пока удалось немногих.

Неудивительно, что о маме Рико знала не слишком много. Конечно, ей приходилось слышать и читать о Лизе Разрушительнице, одной из сильнейших Белых свистков за все годы существования игры. Но она плохо представляла, какой мама была в обычной жизни.

Сама Рико тоже мечтала однажды стать Белым свистком, как мама. Игроки высшего ранга, чьи имена знают даже в реальном мире, способные спускаться до опасного пятого уровня и даже ниже, они казались Рико настоящими героями. Они добывали невероятно ценные реликвии, каждая из которых могла сильно влиять на игровой мир, а иногда спускались на шестой уровень и ниже, откуда невозможно было вернуться. Вещи, которые исследователи могли там обнаружить, считались слишком опасными, а потому при подъёме с шестого уровня и ниже персонаж умирал.

Мама тоже когда-то спускалась на самое дно Бездны, но что там находится, рассказать не могла: именно после этого она “заблудилась” и большую часть времени проводила в выдуманном мире внутри собственной головы.

Может, и не врут слухи? Может, есть на дне Бездны что-то такое, от чего люди сходят с ума? Рико могла поверить в это: слишком реальным и опасным казался мир Бездны, он не выглядел всего лишь игрой.


	2. Chapter 2

Хотя Рико подготовилась к спуску ещё с вечера, она всё равно зашла в игру заранее, чтобы поговорить с Лидером. У неё был план, и хотя не особо верилось, что он сработает, попытаться стоило.

— Лидер, — она поклонилась, махнув хвостиками. Ей очень нравился этот жест: в реальной жизни её волосы были совсем короткими. — Дайте мне задание посложнее, мне нужно как можно скорее получить синий свисток!

— А не рановато ли? — нахмурился Лидер. — Синий свисток через месяц после старта — это всё-таки слишком!

— Но ведь вы знаете, что я начала и раньше, просто мне пришлось удалять персонажа!

— Так, — Лидер взлохматил ей волосы, и Рико возмущённо уставилась на него. — Когда ты удаляла персонажа, ты ведь знала, что тебе придётся начинать сначала?

— Ну да, — Рико уставилась в пол.

— О причинах мы все знаем, так?

— Да, — смотреть в лицо Лидеру больше не хотелось. Настроение, до этой минуты очень хорошее, резко испортилось.

— Если ты решила начинать сначала, а не пробовать исправить сделанное тобой, на что ты рассчитываешь? Что бы ты сказала, если бы кто-то стал Синим свистком через месяц игры, когда ему просто надоело быть новичком?

— Я… понимаю, — тихо сказала Рико. — Я, наверно, пойду?

— Но если я увижу, что ты хорошо справляешься, — задумчиво сказал Лидер, будто не заметив её слов, — если я пойму, что ты действительно стараешься, что твой опыт не прошёл зря, что через пару дней после получения синего свистка ты не окажешься тут снова с колокольчиком на шее… — Рико уставилась на него в надежде. — Тогда я, возможно, расскажу директору об одной очень старательной ученице, которая явно заслуживает повышения раньше положенного срока.

— Спасибо! — Рико обняла Лидера. — Я очень постараюсь!

Она прибежала в свою комнату невероятно счастливая. Быстро переоделась в одежду для спусков, закинула за спину рюкзак и бросилась к выходу.

Она оказалась первой, и ещё долго пришлось ждать остальных ребят. Рико поглядывала на Лидера, но он стоял со спокойным лицом, будто между ними не было никакого разговора.

Наконец, дождавшись последнего опоздавшего, отряд отправился в путь. Лидер, как обычно, распределил их по участкам, подсказал новичкам, как лучше начать, и ушёл. Его задачей было помогать им, и он с этой задачей справлялся. Рико, не знала, справится ли она со своей.

Она посмотрела на Натта, чей участок был выше, вздохнула и принялась за работу. В зарослях, под камнями, под землёй — везде могли скрываться реликвии, и любая из них принесла бы не только деньги на покупку нового рюкзака, но и драгоценные очки репутации, которые помогали поднять ранг.

Рико быстро наполнила свой рюкзак и задумалась, позволит ли Натт сложить часть добычи к нему. Решив, что это неплохой план, она направилась к его участку.

Натт, услышав её предложение, задумался.

— Я могу отдать тебе часть своей еды, — протянула Рико, пытаясь увлечь его этим предложением.

— Я подумаю, — вздохнул он, откусывая от сладкой булочки. — Очень хорошо подумаю.

— Рисовые шарики так хорошо восстанавливают силы после долгих поисков, — продолжала говорить Рико. Ну неужели он не согласится?

— Силы, чтобы я мог дотащить твои реликвии? — вздохнул Натт. — Ладно, договорились.

Рико тут же отдала ему бумажный пакет с остатками рисовых шариков (не только полезных, но и очень вкусных! И неважно, что Натт сегодня уже ел такие), а сама бросилась к своему участку. Она начала копать, отбрасывать камни и расковыривать землю в два раза быстрее, подсчитывая, как лучше загрузить рюкзак. Натту можно отдать самое легкое, чтобы не ругался, себе положить что потяжелее (лишь бы выдержал рюкзак, лишь бы хватило прочности!), ту длинную штуку нести в руках, а похожую на кольцо надеть на руку вместо браслета. Главное, когда придут сдавать реликвии, не забыть запихнуть всё это в рюкзак, а то не засчитают как добычу или вообще посчитают украденным. Представив такой вариант, Рико вздрогнула: начинать заново сейчас совсем не хотелось, да и Лидер после такой глупости больше не будет помогать ей. Нет уж, надо быть намного осторожнее, чем в прошлый раз.

Загрузив рюкзак до предела, Рико взяла несколько реликвий в руки, как и планировала, и опять пошла к участку Натта. Она почти дошла до самого верха, когда из-за обрыва показалась огромная голова монстра.

“На такой высоте?”

Натт замер, не двигаясь, но монстр его уже заметил. Вонь из его открытой пасти долетала даже до Рико. Как можно было придумать такую отвратительную тварь?

Бежать Натту было некуда, а вот Рико ничего не мешало его бросить и сбежать самой. Правда, Натт ни разу не начинал сначала, но ведь терять ему особо нечего, кроме неплохой репутации да небольшого количества личных вещей. Конечно, если он потеряет персонажа и начнёт игру заново, ему все будут помогать, как помогали Рико, и он быстро достигнет потерянного уровня.

Натт, белый как бумага, огромными глазами уставился на монстра. Он никогда не начинал сначала, а Рико уже дважды проходила через это. Ей будет проще.

— Эй, змеюка, — дрожащим голосом закричала она, — попробуй это!

Тяжелая штука, которую Рико несла в руках, пролетела мимо цели. Зато похожие на яйца круглые лёгкие реликвии одна за другой застучали монстру по голове, отвлекая его и заставляя злиться сильнее. Забыв о мальчике, монстр погнался за раздражающей девчонкой.

Бросив рюкзак, Рико кинулась бежать. Раздавшийся позади треск дал ей понять, что при падении рюкзак потерял последнюю прочность, а грохот и шум — что монстр решил окончательно уничтожить её имущество. Но это подарило ей несколько драгоценных секунд.

На мгновение оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что монстр всё ещё гонится за ней, Рико помчалась дальше. Она изо всех сил дула в свисток, пытаясь привлечь внимание монстра и Лидера одновременно, а заодно дать понять тем, кто может оказаться у неё на пути, что впереди опасность. Рико бежала между деревьями, перепрыгивала выступающие из земли корни, мчалась мимо камней и пыталась найти такую щель, куда не доберётся ни одно чудовище. В какой-то момент она свалилась в яму, задохнулась от боли в руке и испугалась, что сейчас перед глазами появится красная надпись, сообщающая о серьёзном повреждении или даже смерти. Но вспыхнувшая надпись была зелёной, и Рико выдохнула с облегчением, бросившись бежать дальше.

Она начинала уставать. Полученная от рисовых шариков энергия давно закончилась, и начала кружиться голова, предупреждая о более серьёзных последствиях. К тому же, после очередного падения заболела нога, и это мешало бежать.

Услышав впереди крик, Рико от неожиданности запнулась и перекувырнулась через голову. Три желтых надписи появились перед глазами одна за другой. А резкий хлопок выстрела и сразу за ним раздавшийся позади рёв монстра дали понять, что погоня закончилась.

— Повезло тебе, мелкая, — улыбнулся незнакомый высокий парень с чёрным свистком на шее. В руках он держал что-то похожее на ружьё, из которого и выстрелил в монстра. Немолодая женщина рядом с ним, тоже с чёрным свистком, отбросила какое-то оружие и притянула Рико к себе, обнимая. Осознав, что всё закончилось и она выжила, Рико расплакалась. Женщина молча гладила её по голове.

Через несколько минут прибежал Лидер, за ним — бледный перепуганный Натт. Он тоже первым делом бросился обнимать девочку.

— Ты жива, — пробормотал он. — Когда я увидел, я подумал, что ты сейчас… сейчас тебя…

— Всё хорошо, — Рико всхлипнула и прижалась к его плечу, размазывая по нему слёзы. — Это ведь не на самом деле. Это просто игра.

Больше всего она боялась однажды поверить, что всё это на самом деле. Говорили, что поверившие забывают о реальном мире, для них реальностью становится игра. Рико прочитала много статей о “заблудившихся в игре”, но хорошо поняла только одно: чем глубже в Бездну спускался игрок, тем сложнее было его “вернуть”. Лиза, её мама, так до сих пор и не “вернулась”.

Дрожа от пережитого, Рико ещё раз рассказала о случившемся Лидеру. Натт подтвердил её слова, но Лидер всё равно нахмурился.

— Ты потеряла все свои реликвии, кидаясь им в монстра?— спросил он. Рико кивнула.

— У меня не было никакого оружия.

— Ты правильно сделала, — Лидер потёр нос. В жизни он носил очки и даже в игре не мог избавиться от привычного жеста. — Только ты ведь понимаешь, что игра это не засчитает? Сколько-то очков репутации за бой с монстром ты получишь, но потерянный рюкзак с реликвиями это не компенсирует.

Рико грустно кивнула. Она прекрасно знала эту систему, но всё равно было обидно. С другой стороны, хотя бы что-то получить за бой — это же прекрасно! Да и персонажа удалось сохранить.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — Лидер улыбнулся ей. — Не грусти.

И Рико улыбнулась в ответ.

Когда они вернулись в город, Натт предложил поделиться собранными реликвиями, но Рико отказалась.

— Я должна сделать всё сама, — объяснила она. — А то неинтересно.

— Тогда скажи, сколько тебе не хватает на рюкзак. Тебе всё равно придется покупать новый, а то ты не сможешь ходить в Бездну. Ведь старый ты потеряла из-за меня…

Посомневавшись, Рико всё-таки согласилась. Она пообещала себе отложить одну монету на память об этом случае и потом повесить на шнурок, чтобы носить на шее. Так она всегда будет помнить об их дружбе и о том, как им сегодня повезло. Они справились, они выжили, и это прекрасно.

После такого приключения в игре не помешал бы отдых, но нужно было заняться домашним заданием.

Рико вообще не любила школу. Ответы одноклассников вызывали желание заснуть от скуки, камера вечно зависала, а виртуальные пространства для практических занятий были настолько ужасно сделаны, что оставалось лишь с грустью вспоминать до последней травинки прорисованные территории Бездны. И почему создатели обучающих программ для школьников не могут рисовать такую красоту?

Чтобы справиться с домашними заданиями, Рико пришлось сидеть допоздна. А утром опять заболели глаза, и она пожалела, что оставила всё на последний момент. Нет, больше никогда!

Рико с трудом дотерпела до конца уроков, половину времени просидев с закрытыми глазами. Хорошо хоть сегодня не было практических заданий! 

Сразу же, как учитель попрощался и отключился, она бросилась к тёте.

— Опять твои глаза, — покачала головой тётя, выслушав жалобы. — Игра совсем не добавляет им здоровья.

— Неправда, — возмутилась Рико. — Это не из-за игры, ты же знаешь.

Тетя вздохнула.

— Знаю…

В больницу они приехали быстро. Знакомый врач, как обычно, проверил зрение, закапал в глаза лекарство и посветил в них специальной лампой, что-то проверяя. Девочка терпела все эти процедуры, зная, что после них на какое-то время станет легче. Жаль, что не навсегда: понять, что не так с её глазами, пока не удалось, а потому невозможно было назначить лечение.

После этого Рико отправили в коридор, а тётя осталась в кабинете, чтобы поговорить с врачом. Девочка села на диванчик, скучая, и пожалела, что сейчас не может смотреть на экраны устройств.

— Тут не занято? — к ней подошёл незнакомый мальчик. Выглядел он невероятно странно: руки и ноги у него были искусственными, из блестящего пластика.

— Садись, мальчик-робот, — Рико подвинулась, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он нахмурился и остался стоять.

— Я не робот. Я инвалид, так мне говорят.

— Тебя обманывают, — Рико наконец нашла возможность развлечься, от скуки не осталось и следа. — Садись.

Она похлопала ладонью по сиденью, и мальчик сел рядом с ней.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Рико, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

— Рег, — ответ прозвучал как-то неуверенно.

— Привет, Рег. Я Рико, у меня больные глаза, и тетя сейчас разговаривает с врачом, что с этим можно сделать.

— А я был совсем маленьким, когда попал в аварию. И теперь… вот, — он неловко кивнул, указывая на свои руки. — А почему ты говоришь, что я робот?

“Попался!” — Рико улыбнулась, достала из кармана блокнот и карандаш, жестом пригласила Рега придвинуться поближе и начала рисовать.

— Смотри, — объясняла она, быстро изобразив фигурку человечка. — Это ты. Ты говоришь, что ты не робот, а я знаю, что тебя обманывают. — Мысли бежали в её голове быстрее слов, и говорить приходилось очень быстро. — У тебя есть искусственные руки и ноги. Но они работают, как настоящие!

— Современная техника может многое, — с сомнением проговорил Рег.

— Именно! Она может многое, и ты даже не знаешь, что на самом деле ты робот. Что говорят тебе родители?

— Я их не помню Они погибли в той аварии, я тогда был совсем маленьким. Я живу с братом и его женой.

— Это же идеальное прикрытие! Ты эксперимент, и о тебе заботятся как о живом ребёнке. Они хотят проверить, сможет ли робот жить как обычный мальчик! Техника недостаточно современная, и поэтому руки и ноги у тебя так выделяются, зато всё остальное совсем как настоящее! Правда же?

— Может быть, — Рег, сначала выглядевший испуганным, понял шутку Рико и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Но ведь доказательств нет?

— Конечно же есть. У тебя на лбу кнопка включения смеха! — радостно заявила Рико, нажимая Регу на лоб. Он попытался сделать серьёзное лицо, но не удержался и широко улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся.

— Рег, — позвал высокий мужчина, выглянув из соседнего кабинета. — Зайди.

Неуверенно оглянувшись на Рико, Рег встал. Рико выдернула из блокнота листок с рисунком, написала на нем цифры и протянула Регу.

— Это мой номер, напиши.

— Спасибо, — он спрятал листок в карман и повернулся к мужчине. — Иду.

Рико отметила, как ловко двигаются искусственные пальцы, — совсем как настоящие! Когда Рег, помахав рукой ещё раз, скрылся за дверью кабинета, девочка задумалась. Он ей понравился, но выглядел таким грустным! Интересно, играет ли он в Бездну? А если нет, захочет ли попробовать?

Рег написал уже вечером, когда Рико давно была дома. Необходимое время после процедуры уже прошло, и она сразу схватила телефон.

“Настройка робота прошла успешно”, — появилось сообщение на экране. Рико улыбнулась и ответила: “Очень рада!”

В игру сегодня заходить не хотелось: сама по себе на состояние глаз она не влияла, но могли появиться неприятные ощущения.

Заняться было нечем, поэтому девочка начала расспрашивать Рега обо всём подряд. Она даже чувствовала себя неловко, но любопытство оказалось сильнее.

Выяснилось, что Рег не особо любил игры, считая их скучными и однообразными. Но при этом он играл только во что-то очень простое, не сложнее школьных занятий в виртуальной реальности. Рико этому ужасно удивилась и твёрдо решила показать что-то поинтереснее. Например, Бездну.

Конечно, девочка сразу же приступила к уговорам: Рег просто обязан был попробовать новые возможности и исследовать Бездну вместе с ней!

Она долго убеждала нового друга, отправляла картинки с сайта и описывала всякие интересные места в игре, и наконец он сдался и написал: "Ладно, это выглядит достаточно интересно. Я попробую".

Прочитав эти слова, Рико запрыгала по комнате от радости. Она готова была бежать играть прямо сейчас, но её остановило позднее время. С утра им обоим нужно было учиться, поэтому девочка только объяснила, как зарегистрироваться на сайте и установить игру на свой компьютер.

На следующий день девочка не могла дождаться, когда закончатся уроки. Она отвлекалась так часто, что учитель даже начал ругаться. А как только экран погас, она сразу же бросилась заходить в игру, чтобы успеть первой.

Видимо, Рег тоже спешил, потому что появился в комнате для новичков через секунду после неё. И выглядел он невероятно странно.

Его одежда ни капли не напоминала ту, в которой новички появлялись в игре. Вместо лёгких штанов из простой ткани на нём были необычные, плотные и свободные, с ярким узором. Рубашки не было вообще, зато спину закрывал плащ, закрёпленный на широком кольце, которое можно было спокойно снять через голову. На голове же был шлем, ни капли не похожий на те, что получали начинающие исследователи перед первым спуском: металлический, тяжёлый, с круглым экраном на боку.

Руки и ноги тоже оказались странными: не обычными человеческими руками и ногами, но и не пластиковыми, как в реальности. Сделанные из металла, они выглядели очень непривычно, и теперь Рег действительно казался роботом.

Рико подошла ближе, замечая цветные полосы на лице Рега. Прикоснулась к его щеке и отдернула руку: странный теплый материал не мог быть кожей. Нет, Рег не просто напоминал робота, он и был роботом.

— Как у тебя получилось? — девочка с интересом разглядывала необычный костюм друга. — Никогда не видела такого странного персонажа.

— Когда я создавал персонажа, мне предложили выбрать расу. Правда, их было всего две: человек и какая-то ещё. Я решил, что человеком играть неинтересно и лучше попробовать что-то другое.

— Я три раза создавала персонажа, но мне не предлагали выбор расы. И никому из моих знакомых, насколько я знаю, — Рико задумалась. — Вообще никогда не слышала о таком.

Она ещё раз обошла вокруг неподвижно замершего Рега. И тут до неё дошло кое-что важное.

— Нам повезло, что тут никого нет, — быстро сказала она, хватая друга за руку. Подбежала к двери, выглянула в коридор — пусто. — Бегом за мной, главное никого не встретить!

Им повезло добраться до комнаты Рико без приключений. Только закрыв дверь, девочка смогла успокоиться. Достав блокнот, она проверила, в сети ли сейчас оба её друга, и быстро написала каждому сообщение.

Мальчишки пришли вместе — через окно с крошечным балконом, куда они спустились по веревочной лестнице. Этот путь использовали редко, только если нужно было собраться вместе и не попасться. Как и просила Рико, они принесли с собой стандартную одежду новичков, хотя пока и не знали, зачем это нужно.

Девочка не видела, как испуганный Рег дёрнулся, когда мальчишки через окно зашли в комнату. Зато услышала странный звук, повернулась и застыла на месте: Рег висел под потолком, держась за проходящие там опоры поднятой кверху рукой. Рукой, растянувшейся где-то на метр, на высоте двух метров над полом!

— Вот это да, — только и сказал Натт. — Рико, признавайся, где ты это откопала?

— Его зовут Рег, и мы познакомились в больнице, — растерянно ответила она. Рег ловко спустился вниз — его рука вытянулась так, что ногами он смог достать до пола, а потом вернулась на место и снова выглядела самой обычной железной рукой.

Интересно, а насколько вообще они могут растягиваться? И можно ли это как-то использовать?

— Он точно игрок? — вмешался Шигги. — Никогда не видел таких странных персонажей.

— Поэтому я вас и позвала, — Рико приняла серьёзный вид. Натт хихикнул. — Его нужно переодеть, чтобы никто не догадался!

С помощью принесённой одежды они быстро замаскировали Рега, и теперь он выглядел почти обычным новичком. Хорошо, что у мальчишек сохранились старые вещи, в которых они начинали игру, ведь многие их выбрасывали, чтобы не занимать зря место. А про механические руки и ноги можно просто соврать, и, если повезёт, этим никто не заинтересуется. Мало ли странного в Бездне?

Конечно, когда Рег переодевался, Рико вежливо отвернулась, но ей ужасно хотелось посмотреть, все ли части у него механические. А когда они закончили и девочка признала, что получилось очень хорошо, Натт протянул ей мешок.

— Это его вещи, — объяснил он. — Спрячешь у себя, тут искать точно не будут. А даже если найдут, то ничего не поймут, всё равно ты вечно собираешь всякий хлам!

— Это не хлам, а ценные вещи, почти реликвии, — проворчала Рико.

— Ладно, мы и так сильно задержались, — вмешался Шигги. — Рико, ты сейчас хорошо спрячешь мешок в шкафу. Рег, Натт, за мной!

Когда мешок был закопан под кучей вещей, Рико села на кровать и стала ждать мальчишек. Они вскоре пришли, весело переговариваясь, и стало ясно, что всё прошло хорошо.

— А ты, оказывается, живёшь в комнате наказаний, — Рег с интересом разглядывал развешенные на стенах штуки, которые только заметил. — Мило! И это всё правда используется?

— Нет, конечно. Она сделана просто для красоты, хотя ходят слухи, что кто-то действительно может заработать тут наказание.

— А Рико сюда переехала, когда мы поспорили, могут ли сюда кого-то переселить. А она взяла и написала заявление, — сказал Натт. — А его взяли и приняли, и переселили её!

Рег засмеялся. Новенький колокольчик у него на шее радостно зазвенел, и девочка вдруг осознала, что всё это на самом деле. Новый друг, которому она покажет Бездну и который обязательно влюбится в этот удивительный мир. А то, что ему каким-то образом достался невероятно редкий персонаж, только делало всё интереснее, хотя и сложнее. Но трудностей Рико никогда не боялась.

Неважно, что случится дальше. Она уверена, их приключения будут самыми интересными!


	3. Chapter 3

В Бездне существовало немало вещей, которые нравились Рико. И одну из них она собиралась показать Регу, чтобы уж точно заинтересовать его игрой.

Они договорились встретиться рано утром, ещё до школы, и хотя Рег долго ворчал из-за такого раннего подъёма, но всё-таки согласился. Рико ждала его в своей комнате, беспокоясь, что друг может проспать и не зайти в игру вообще.

Но он всё-таки пришёл — сонный, зевающий и мрачный.

— Что там такое интересное? — ворчливо спросил он. — Почему нельзя спать до обеда…

— Поверь, такого ты точно не видел, — девочка вытащила веревочную лестницу, которую специально хранила на случай ночных походов куда-то. Новички не ходили в Бездну по ночам, но и в городе хватало интересного. Правда, до этого «интересного» нужно было ещё добраться: для реалистичности двери приюта закрывали каждый вечер, и до утра оставался только путь через окно.

— Подожди, — остановил её Рег. — Хочу кое-что попробовать.

Он вышел на балкон, вытянул вперёд руку и сосредоточился. Рука растянулась, крепко вцепилась пальцами в край окна. Рико, забыв обо всём, бросилась её разглядывать.

— Разве мы не спешим? — спросил Рег, и она вздохнула. Ничего, потом Рико ещё уговорит друга показать этот фокус!

Крепко прижав её к себе второй рукой, Рег спустился с балкона.

— Невероятно! — выдохнула Рико, когда их ноги коснулись земли, а рука Рега с тихим жужжанием вернулась на место. — Что же ты такое? 

— Я даже не помню, как называлась та раса, — он виновато вздохнул. — Может, ты всё-таки когда-нибудь видела что-то похожее?

— Уверена, что нет. — Рико оглянулась по сторонам, надеясь, что их никто не видел. — Никому никогда об этом не рассказывай, это может быть очень опасно.

— Опасно? Почему?

По пути к нужному месту Рико рассказывала о «Бездне», одной из самых известных игр в мире.

Она появилась чуть больше двадцати лет назад и стала не только первой, но и самой популярной игрой с виртуальной реальностью. Невероятные возможности захватили людей, создавалось много похожих игр, тоже использующих новую технологию, но «Бездна» так и осталась самой известной. И хотя тут, в отличие от других игр, после смерти персонажа приходилось начинать сначала, люди со всего мира по-прежнему играли именно тут. Возможно, такая система делала всё не только сложнее, но и интереснее.

Когда игра только появилась, было немало споров, не повредит ли виртуальная реальность психике. Проводилось множество исследований, учёные долго спорили, а появление первых «заблудившихся в игре» только добавило сомнений. Но несмотря на все несчастные случаи, «Бездну» никто и не думал закрывать.

За годы игра не слишком изменилась. Чуть улучшилась графика, добавились какие-то мелкие подробности, появились новые реликвии. Игроки получили возможность придумывать внешний вид одежды, сшитой самостоятельно или на заказ, а не использовать только готовые схемы. Мир за пределами острова перестал ограничиваться тоненькой полоской моря и туманом, море теперь тянулось до самого горизонта, а вдалеке появились редкие острова. Ходили слухи, что кто-то даже добирался до них, но не нашёл ничего интересного, кроме травы и деревьев.

Но в «Бездну» приходили не только для игры, здесь можно было и заработать. Игровые монеты без проблем переводились в реальные деньги, и некоторые люди пользовались этим, ни разу не спускаясь в саму Бездну и вместо этого выбирая мирные профессии в самом городе: приготовление еды, шитьё одежды, изготовление инструментов и снаряжения, торговля. Так когда-то зарабатывала тётя Лаффи до того, как дядя Хаболг стал Чёрным свистком, — у неё был свой маленький магазинчик, приносящий неплохой доход. Исследователи высоких рангов тоже могли неплохо заработать, но такая возможность появлялась не сразу: Красные свистки тратили всё заработанное на новое снаряжение, а чтобы накопить на что-то более полезное, им приходилось искать подработку. К счастью, опытные игроки часто давали им такую возможность, оплачивая мелкие услуги или помощь.

Но опытные игроки получали деньги не только за продажу дорогих реликвий, которые находили на нижних уровнях. Не меньшей ценностью была информация об этих уровнях, ведь её невозможно было достать на официальном сайте, только узнать что-то самому или от других игроков. И хотя любой мог поделиться информацией бесплатно, но мало кто действительно так делал. Чаще всего её всё-таки продавали, и иногда за очень большие деньги. Рико даже представлять боялась, сколько может стоить информация о возможности получения персонажа-робота…

Услышав о том, насколько на самом деле редкий у него класс, Рег испугался.

— Наверно, мне будет непросто играть? Может, лучше создать персонажа заново?

— Не вздумай, — серьёзно ответила Рико. — Такими шансами надо пользоваться. Мы ещё даже не знаем всех твоих возможностей. И, кстати, мы на месте.

Девочка давно нашла это место и очень любила тут сидеть в свободное время. Холм, с которого можно было увидеть весь город, сразу понравился ей, и даже странно, что сюда так редко приходили люди.

— Смотри!

Небо посветлело, но город оставался тёмным и мрачным. И вдруг из-за горизонта показалось огромное солнце. Его лучи осветили крыши домов, и они стали яркими и разноцветными. И даже Бездна засияла изнутри, будто второе солнце поднималось из её глубин.

— Невероятно, — Рег разглядывал город, окружавший огромную яму. Наклонился, сорвал несколько травинок, размял их пальцами, и воздух наполнился запахом свежей зелени. — Как такое вообще возможно? Люди, которые всё это сделали, настоящие гении!

— Добро пожаловать в Бездну, лучшую игру в мире, — улыбнулась Рико. — Ты же тут останешься, правда?

— Не сомневайся!

С этого момента и началось настоящее знакомство Рега с Бездной. Он вообще удивительно быстро учился для того, кто впервые играет в похожую игру. Конечно, ему очень помогали подсказки Рико и мальчиков, но всё-таки он справлялся просто прекрасно. На обучение, которое у некоторых новичков занимало больше месяца, он потратил всего неделю и теперь гордо носил на шее новенький красный свисток. А впереди ждал первый поход в Бездну.

Рико с нетерпением ждала этого момента. Она уже не стремилась как можно скорее получить синий свисток, ведь это означало бы расставание с Регом. Нет уж, она готова потерпеть, зато они получат этот ранг вместе и вместе начнут спускаться на второй уровень и ниже.

Как она и ожидала, всё прошло прекрасно. Рег набрал достаточно реликвий, не потерял и не испортил своё снаряжение, как это нередко бывало у новичков, и даже заработал дополнительные очки репутации, удачно пообщавшись с администратором в пункте приёма реликвий. Рико была довольна его успехами, как своими.

Она мысленно подсчитывала, сколько времени уйдет на получение синего свистка. Чаще всего на это требовалось от нескольких месяцев до года, но Рег обладал многими преимуществами, которые могли помочь сократить этот срок. Его персонаж был невероятно сильным и способным нести такие грузы, о которых Рико даже не мечтала, к тому же «проклятие Бездны», эффект от подъема наверх, на него совсем не действовало. Правда, не обошлось в этом и без минусов: рано или поздно кто-то мог заметить эти странные факты, а значит, нужно было как можно скорее поднимать ранг им обоим. То, что показалось бы очень странным для Красных свистков, для Синих стало бы просто необычным. А уж у Чёрных свистков своих странностей наблюдалось столько, что даже Рег рядом с ними показался бы самым обычным мальчиком. Поэтому, как любила говорить тётя, лучший способ замаскировать что-то — спрятать это на виду.

С другой стороны, быстрый рост тоже мог привлечь внимание. Так что лучше было слишком не спешить, выглядеть как обычные очень старательные новички и постараться не выделяться.

Так Рико думала до очередной встречи с мамой.

Они с тётей Лаффи навещали маму каждый месяц, и это было одной из тех тяжёлых обязанностей, которые означали «быть взрослым», — так говорила тётя. Они с мамой когда-то были близкими подругами, сейчас же мама не узнавала никого, кроме Рико.

В больнице, где она лежала, Рико всегда чувствовала себя неуютно, несмотря на попытки сделать это место ярким и красивым. Цветные ковры под ногами и рисунки на стенах, палаты на одного или на двоих, если кто-то не переносит одиночества, мягкие кресла и диванчики для посетителей и больных, — и тяжёлая, неуютная атмосфера, когда кто-то из бывших игроков смотрел на Рико пустыми глазами, не видя её.

— Привет, Лиза, — тётя прошла в палату, села в кресло. Мама начала оглядываться, пока не увидела Рико.

— Привет, доченька, — она обняла Рико. — Ты так выросла.

Мама напоминала тень самой себя со старых фотографий. Ещё довольно молодая женщина, но уже с морщинами на грустном лице. Глаза, как у всех бывших игроков, смотрели в пустоту, а пальцы правой руки временами начинали шевелиться, будто в поисках отсутствующей сейчас перчатки. Могла ли яркая девушка со счастливым лицом и длинными вьющимися волосами знать, что однажды станет такой? Только волосы у неё остались такими же длинными, но даже они распрямились и висели грустными сосульками.

Рико рассказывала маме о себе. Про уроки, про общение с друзьями, про фильмы, которые недавно смотрела, и прочитанные книги. Про игру упоминать запрещалось, но мама явно чувствовала себя неуютно в реальном мире.

— Рико, доченька, а как же дела в Бездне?

Рико напряглась. Никогда раньше мама не упоминала Бездну. Что нужно ответить?

Она оглянулась на тётю, надеясь на подсказку, но лицо той было таким же растерянным.

— Наверно, хорошо, — неуверенно сказала Рико.

— Не может быть хорошо, — возразила мама. — Сейчас в Бездне очень опасно! Держи.

Порывшись под подушкой, мама достала оттуда красивую белую фигурку — точную копию своего свистка.

Да, точно. Каждый белый свисток уникален, и, когда игрок достигает этого ранга, ему отправляют копию его свистка — необычный сувенир, который он может использовать как хочет. Некоторые такие свистки продавались за огромные деньги, но чаще всего игроки оставляли их у себя. Мамин свисток так и не нашли, и Рико не представляла, каким образом та смогла сохранить его тут, где ничего не должно было напоминать об игре.

— Много опасностей на пути вниз, — тихим голосом заговорила мама. — Бездна так и пытается тебя убить. Но все секреты на дне, доченька, все секреты на дне…

Она закрыла глаза, покачиваясь. Дверь палаты хлопнула за спиной, и, обернувшись, Рико поняла: это ушла тётя.

— Мама? — неуверенно позвала девочка. Она не знала, что делать.

— Найди ответы, — мамин голос был совсем тихим, приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы его услышать. — Дойди до дна Бездны.

Вновь хлопнула дверь, раздались громкие шаги. Рико оглянулась — врач с медсестрой быстро шли к маме. Тётя, которая их и привела, крепко обняла Рико, прижала к себе, пока маме делали какой-то укол. Её бормотание стало совсем неразборчивым.

— Что это? — устало спросил врач, увидев свисток в руках Рико.

— Лиза отдала ей его, — ответила тётя. Врач покачал головой.

— Она бы не смогла принести сюда ничего такого.

— Вы хотите сказать, мы обманываем вас? Не пытайтесь спихнуть на нас вину за бардак в вашей организации!

Рико впервые видела тётю такой злой. Пока она ругалась с врачом, медсестра жестом попросила девочку подойти.

— Это было у неё в руке, — медсестра протянула кусочек бумаги. Записка с короткой фразой: «Все ответы на дне».

— Наверно, это написала она, — тихо сказала Рико. Она взяла бумажку, осторожно разгладила, провела пальцем по круглым буквам. — Похоже на мамин почерк.

Похоже, но всё-таки отличался. Мог ли кто-то принести эту записку вместе со свистком, чтобы маме стало хуже? Или записку мама написала сама, а свисток все эти годы прятала? Сплошные вопросы, а ответов на них не было.

Или всё-таки были? «Все ответы на дне» — могло ли это быть правдой?

— Послушайте, я не знаю, что за бардак у вас тут происходит, — тётя подошла сзади, взяла Рико за плечо. — Но не втягивайте в это ребенка. Безопасность пациентов — ваша работа.

— Обещаю вам, это не повторится, — устало проговорил врач.

— Надеюсь на это!

Она быстро шагала, держа Рико за руку. Девочка не спорила: она знала, что невысокая, добрая тётя могла быть невероятно злой, когда обижали кого-то из её близких.

Только дома Рико заметила, что взяла записку с собой. Сначала она подумала, не вернуть ли её обратно, но затем сделала копию и отправила на электронный адрес больницы, а оригинал засунула в конверт и убрала на полку. Если это понадобится, они знают, как с ней связаться.

Закончив с этими делами, Рико неуверенно взяла в руки шлем. Стоит ли сегодня заходить в игру? Помочь Регу выполнять какие-то задания на репутацию? Не навредит ли это её психике после пережитого сегодня?

Мамин свисток лежал на полке, красивый, загадочный. Явно оригинал, который она когда-то получила, — внизу едва заметный значок, символ игры, который невозможно подделать. Как он попал к маме?

И что скрывается на дне Бездны?

Отложив шлем, Рико достала из ящика тетради с мамиными записями. Бесценная информация, продав которую, она могла быть богатой до конца жизни. Но продавать это Рико не собиралась: однажды, рано или поздно, она и сама спустится на нижние уровни Бездны и увидит там все те удивительные вещи, о которых писала мама. Может, если она найдет причину маминого состояния, то сможет и помочь вылечить её? Хотелось бы в это верить.

Мысли о тайнах, скрывающихся в глубинах Бездны, преследовали Рико днём и ночью. Неудивительно, что вскоре ей в голову пришёл самый безумный из всего, что она когда-то придумывала, план. Конечно же, узнав о нём, мальчишки пытались отговорить её.

— Пойми, — злился Натт, — тебя там просто убьют! Сожрёт какая-нибудь нарисованная гадость, спасибо создателям игры. Ам — и начинай сначала!

— Ну и что? Зато я узнаю, что там, внизу. Может, после этого у них просто не будет выбора, и я автоматически получу ранг.

— Мечтай, — проворчал он недовольно. — Да если бы это так работало, все бы сбегали в Бездну в первую же неделю и возвращались оттуда только для получения чёрного свистка. Рег, — в его голосе звучало отчаяние, — ну хоть ты ей скажи!

— А я готов попробовать, — задумчиво ответил Рег, и Натт возмущённо уставился на него. — Мы ничего не теряем, Рико много знает о Бездне, а с моей помощью сможем дойти достаточно глубоко.

— Репутация, — Натт вздохнул. — Опять набирать сначала…

— Так ведь мне набирать, а не тебе, — вдруг разозлилась Рико. — Я два раза начинала заново после потери персонажа, начну и третий, не страшно. Не знаю как вы, а я устала сидеть в этом городе и раз за разом спускаться на минимальную глубину. Если уж и умереть, то хотя бы не от скуки!

Она сложила руки на груди, показывая, что не собирается слушать чьи-то возражения. Как ни странно, мальчики возражать не стали.

— Рико всё говорит правильно, — поддержал её Рег. — Она справится, ведь у неё есть мамины записи.

— Рег, это секрет!

— Ого, покажешь?

Эти выкрики прозвучали одновременно. Рико растерянно смотрела на мальчишек, злясь теперь и на Рега. Неужели ему сложно было промолчать?

— Значит, — задумчиво проговорил Шигги, явно что-то обдумывая, — у тебя есть куча записей одного из самых крутых игроков, робот и неплохой опыт игры, правда только на первом уровне Бездны. — Рико уставилась на него, не зная, чего ждать. — И ты считаешь, что этого хватит, чтобы спуститься достаточно глубоко, чтобы что-то получить. И это стоит потери всего снаряжения и начала игры заново. Вопрос, что же это такое? Не говори, что ранг, ни за что не поверю. Ты и так вот-вот стала бы Синим свистком, а со всей этой информацией на более глубоких уровнях смогла бы очень легко и быстро получить следующие ранги.

— Я стала бы Синим свистком?— Рико не знала, была ли удивлена она больше этой информацией или абсолютно правильными размышлениями друга.

— Подслушали разговор Лидера с директором, — Натт выглядел гордым собой. — Прошлых твоих попыток она не помнит, поэтому считает тебя старательной ученицей, которая через пару недель или даже месяц может получить синий свисток.

Две недели… Нет, даже это слишком много.

Вздохнув, Рико рассказала всё. О маминой записке, про которую так и не выяснилось, откуда она взялась. О свистке, который, оказывается, всё это время был спрятан у мамы в комнате, попав туда неизвестным способом. О странных словах и странных тайнах, которые вполне могли скрываться на дне Бездны.

— Всегда считал, что дно Бездны — это что-то воображаемое из рекламы. «Доберись до дна, раскрой все тайны» и всё такое, — задумчиво проговорил Натт. — И что же дальше?

— Мне надо туда добраться, — сказала Рико негромко. — Мне правда надо. Я не знаю, что там, но вдруг все эти слухи — правда? Ну, про то, что на дне скрываются какие-то тайны и что там можно узнать что-то очень важное. Может, мама это и узнала?

— И от этого сошла с ума, — мрачно сказал Шигги. — Рико, даже если ты дойдешь, даже если сможешь, ты уверена, что с тобой всё будет хорошо?

— Нет, — она вздохнула. — Но я очень надеюсь. Говорят, если человек помнит, что это игра, и не начинает принимать её за реальность, то он и не заблудится. Я всегда помню. Каждую секунду. Только вот, — она вытерла глаза и вдруг поняла, что плачет, — только всё равно вы мои друзья, и я вас люблю больше всех на свете.

Прижавшись к городской рубашке Рега, она тихонько плакала, а друзья гладили её по спине, успокаивая.

Неужели всё будет так, как они и говорят? Сможет ли она помнить, что находится в игре? Какие опасности ждут её внизу, и почему Чёрные свистки, даже дядя, не хотят говорить, что там? Сплошные вопросы.

— Спасибо, — Рико успокоилась, хотя голос у неё всё ещё дрожал. — Я отдам вам всё, что останется тут. А если меня… если моего персонажа убьют, Рег, наверно, сможет убежать со своими руками. Он заберет самое ценное из моих вещей и вернётся сюда, чтобы отдать вам.

— Если это случится, мы вернём твои вещи тебе, — сказал Рег, и мальчики дружно кивнули, соглашаясь. — Когда ты начнешь заново, они тебе понадобятся.

— Договорились, — Рико улыбнулась, чувствуя себя сильнее. — Но я уверена, что справлюсь. Главное собраться — через три дня начинаются каникулы, тогда и выйдем. Но надо успеть подготовить всё нужное. Рег, ты уверен, что не передумал?

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — спокойно сказал он. — Так что вперёд, узнаем, что там на дне.

— Вперёд. Раскроем все тайны!


	4. Chapter 4

Стоило принять решение, и Рико сразу почувствовала себя намного легче. Больше не приходилось выбирать, как поступить дальше. Теперь она могла только стремиться к своей цели.

Пересчитав накопленные деньги, Рико вдруг с удивлением поняла, что для новичка она почти богата. Доплатив, она обменяла своё и без того хорошее снаряжение на абсолютно новое, с полной прочностью. Хватило и на универсальный набор для приготовления еды во время спусков, и на прекрасный качественный нож, какой не каждый Синий свисток мог себе позволить. Рико сначала думала помочь и Регу, но потом отказалась от этой идеи: его вещи, в которых он появился в игре, оказались намного лучше всех доступных в городе, так что отправляться в путь стоило в них же.

Три дня пролетели незаметно. Рико, погрузившись в свои мысли, не могла сосредоточиться на уроках, ходила по дому будто в тумане и иногда даже не слышала вопросов тёти или дяди. Всё казалось неважным, и мысли были заняты только одним: будущим путешествием вниз.

Рико предположила, что раз новички должны регистрироваться при спуске, то что-то похожее происходит и у опытных игроков. Но ведь потерявшегося новичка будут сразу же искать, и конечно, найдут: там, где они обычно спускаются, прекрасно видно всю территорию. Спуститься, не регистрируясь, невозможно, а с регистрацией они станут слишком заметными.

Потеряв надежду придумать что-то самой, утром первого дня каникул она решилась подойти к дяде.

— Дядя, мне нужна твоя помощь, — закрыв глаза от страха, быстро пробормотала Рико. Ну вот и всё, дороги назад теперь нет.

— Что-то случилось в игре? — дядя улыбался. Его отряд сейчас находился в городе, он отдыхал после удачного спуска, и этот день у него оказался абсолютно свободным. Рико решила, что это хороший знак.

— Я хочу спуститься в Бездну. Без контроля.

— Интересно, — дядя внимательно посмотрел на Рико, и она почувствовала себя совсем крошечной рядом с ним, таким огромным и сильным. — И насколько глубоко?

— Как можно глубже. — Рико изо всех сил пыталась не бояться. Это же дядя, он носил её на руках в раннем детстве и пел песенки, кормил булочками и сажал на горшок. Его нельзя бояться, но почему так трясутся руки?

— Очень интересно. И что же там, на самой большой глубине?

— Ответы. Я не знаю, какие, может, их вообще там нет. Просто… ты же тоже видел мамину записку… Но я хочу знать, если там что-то есть. Ты же поможешь мне? — Рико с надеждой посмотрела на него, и улыбка дяди её успокоила.

— Думаю, да. Есть один способ, с определенным риском для нас обоих, но он должен сработать.

— Спасибо! — Рико бросилась ему на шею, обнимая. — Только нас двое, ничего?

— Ну, это будет не намного сложнее. Давай в игру, там всё сделаем.

Отправив Регу сообщение, Рико схватила свой шлем. Ей казалось, что сегодня игра запускается особенно долго, но наконец девочка оказалась в своей комнате. Через несколько секунд появился и Рег.

Всё было подготовлено заранее, поэтому он оказался в игре в комнате Рико. Она на всякий случай ещё раз внимательно осмотрела его. Всё в порядке: вполне обычный Красный свисток в старенькой куртке и дешёвой рубашке с единицами прочности. На голове поцарапанный шлем, прочности которого едва хватило бы на один поход, но зато и стоил он совсем недорого. Свой наряд робота Рег спрятал в настолько старый рюкзак, что, кажется, он только чудом ещё не рассыпался. Рико решила, что такая маскировка не вызовет подозрений, а когда они с Регом уйдут достаточно далеко, ненужную одежду можно будет бросить прямо в этом рюкзаке. Скорее всего, найдут его нескоро, если вообще когда-нибудь найдут.

Дядя встретил их недалеко от дверей приюта, чтобы не привлекать слишком много внимания. Увидев наряд Рега, он одобрительно кивнул.

— То, что надо. Мы отправляемся в Бездну, и выглядите вы соответствующе. Никто и не подумает, что что-то не так.

Рико думала, что они пойдут сразу к одному из спусков, но дядя повернул к офису, где регистрировались игроки. Красный свисток мог зарегистрироваться у себя в приюте, но Рико приходилось бывать тут во время обучения или для выполнения заданий на репутацию.

— Зачем мы сюда идем? — шёпотом спросила Рико, когда огромная тяжёлая дверь закрылась за их спиной.

— Сделаем наш план немного безопаснее, — так же тихо ответил дядя.

В небольшом мрачноватом кабинете дядя зарегистрировал Рико и Рега как своих учеников на время одного спуска. Чёрные свистки не могли брать постоянных учеников, как Белые, но могли становиться временными наставниками. Дядя воспользовался этой возможностью, и Рико начинала догадываться, что он задумал.

— Цель спуска — экзамен на звание Синего свистка, — сказал дядя, и Рико испугалась. Что, если сейчас работник, выдающий справки, проверит данные Рега и увидит, что он совсем новичок? Но, к счастью, этот хмурый мужчина не заметил ничего странного, молча дописал и закрыл толстый журнал.

— Готово. Удачного спуска.

Вежливо поблагодарив и попрощавшись, они вышли.

— Это будет настоящий экзамен? — спросил Рег, едва они оказались на улице.

— Вполне, — дядя улыбнулся. — Думаю, вы справитесь.

У спуска проблем не возникло. Проверяющий только взглянул на их пропуск, кивнул и отошёл в сторону. Проходя через эти ворота, предназначенные для более опытных исследователей, Рико готова была почувствовать что-то необычное. Но всё оказалось самым обыкновенным, и это немного её разочаровало.

Дядя вёл их не привычным маршрутом, где обычно ходили все Красные свистки. Эта дорога казалась слишком пустой и какой-то заброшенной, даже птицы не пели. Рег напрягся, но дядя выглядел спокойным.

— Я могу проводить вас до второго уровня, — неожиданно остановившись, вдруг сказал дядя. — Там находится Лагерь, где вы можете встретить других исследователей и присоединиться к какой-нибудь группе, которая идёт вниз.

— Они всё равно не возьмут Красных свистков, — возразила Рико.

Дядя грустно улыбнулся.

— Вы проходите экзамен, — напомнил он. — Если я вернусь в город и сообщу, что вы справились, у вас будет полное право находиться на втором уровне и ниже.

Рико задумалась. Это звучало очень неплохо, но всё-таки показалось ей не слишком честным.

— Это наше испытание, — предложила она. — Если мы сами дойдем до Лагеря и не умрём по пути, то сможем стать Синими свистками. Там ведь есть какой-нибудь наблюдатель, с которым ты мог бы связаться?

— Есть, но ей может не понравиться эта идея.

Наблюдатель — игрок? Впрочем, эта работа ничем не хуже торговца, например, или приёмщика реликвий.

— Переживёт, — махнул рукой Рег. — Если мы дойдем туда, ей придется признать, что мы справились. Да мы и сами сможем отправить сообщение!

— Личные сообщения между уровнями Бездны не работают, — напомнила Рико. — Придется отправлять специальный шар с письмом.

Сейчас это беспокоило её меньше всего. Она увидела лицо дяди, когда Рег говорил о том, что они справятся, и поняла: он в них не верил.

Конечно, он считал, что они просто маленькие дети. Что Рег — просто странно выглядящий мальчик, который даже на приличное снаряжение накопить не смог. Дядя, наверно, до сих пор был уверен, что Рико — малышка, которая только и умела плакать…

От обиды в глазах действительно появились слёзы, но Рико упрямо моргнула, прогоняя их.

— Мы так и сделаем, — уверенно сказала она. — Напиши письмо, пока Рег переодевается, а мы его отнесём.

Вот и настало время рваного рюкзака, который Рег нёс всё это время. Мальчик переоделся в свой плащ и надел свой необычный шлем, на экране которого на секунду засветились странные значки. Дядя, видимо, заметил этот свет и отвлёкся от уже готового письма, которое как раз собирался запечатать. Он внимательно посмотрел на Рега, и Рико не сомневалась: он не пропустит ни одной детали. Сейчас перед ними стоял не добрый дядя, который носил Рико на ручках и кормил её кашей с ложечки. Он стал настоящим Чёрным свистком, сильным и внимательным, знающим множество тайн этого мира и готовым открывать всё новые и новые.

— Интересно, — задумчиво проговорил дядя. — И какие же ещё тайны скрывает моя маленькая племянница?

Дядя осторожно взял Рега за плечо, смял край плаща, провёл кончиком пальца по его щеке. Его глаза расширились от удивления, и вдруг он оглушительно захохотал.

— Никогда бы не подумал! — заявил он, успокоившись. — Спрятали мальчика на виду, и не догадаешься. Не сомневаюсь, этот малыш может делать такое, чего я и представить не мог.

— Да! Я могу, например... — радостно начал Рег, но дядя его перебил.

— Не говори мне ни слова. Информация тут — главное сокровище, дороже денег, и ты будешь большим дураком, если расскажешь это кому-то.

— Даже вам?

— Даже мне. Я ведь хочу стать Белым свистком и уверен, твои способности могли бы помочь мне в этом. В некоторых старых игроках осталось слишком мало человеческого, они сами превратились в тварей из Бездны. Не верь никому.

— Даже Рико?

— Ей можешь. — Дядя улыбнулся, от беспокойства на его лице не осталось и следа. — Вот, возьмите, — он протянул свёрток. — Это сладкие булочки, помогут восстановить силы. И вот это тоже, смотрите не потеряйте, — письмо он отдал Рико, и она старательно спрятала его в рюкзак, чтобы случайно не выпало. — Будьте осторожнее. Не всегда друг ваших друзей — ваш друг.

Сказав эту загадочную фразу, дядя развернулся и пошёл обратно. Он шагал слишком быстро для обычного человека, а потом вообще прыгнул выше собственного роста, чтобы забраться наверх. Рико впервые осознала, насколько большая разница между начинающими людьми и Чёрными свистками. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь стать такой же?

Впрочем, не стоило терять время. Поправив рюкзак, Рико помахала Регу, и они отправились в путь.

Они спустились не слишком глубоко, поэтому всё было похоже на привычные места, но в то же время отличалось. Крепко держась за Рега, пока он спускал их вниз на своих удивительных руках, Рико с интересом смотрела по сторонам.

Промелькнули над головой огромные птицы, за которыми Рико однажды наблюдала из города. Прошумел ручей с водопадом, возле которого было бы так хорошо остановиться и отдохнуть, если бы не приходилось спешить. Вверху остались мельницы, обозначавшие начало второго уровня, а внизу уже можно было увидеть тёмную зелень Перевёрнутого леса.

Пейзаж изменился. Местные растения почти не напоминали те, что росли наверху, а воздух наполняли самые разные запахи. Рико, разглядывая это всё, не забывала смотреть по сторонам, зато Рег явно расслабился. Может, он и был достаточно силён, чтобы выжить после атаки случайного монстра, но всё равно следовало быть осторожнее.

К счастью, когда Рег бросился на странный звук, Рико успела схватить его за руку.

— Стой! Мы же не знаем, что там!

Двигаясь как можно тише, ребята приблизились к месту, которое привлекло их внимание. Это была окружённая густыми кустами поляна, в центре которой отвратительная птица старательно рвала на куски тело какого-то исследователя. Иногда она поднимала голову со свисающими из то ли рта, то ли клюва лохмотьями и издавала негромкий звук, будто кто-то звал: «Помогите!»

— Фу! — Рег зажал рот, его явно затошнило. Рико тоже чувствовала себя неуютно, но, будто зачарованная, смотрела на жуткое зрелище.

Все знали, что Бездна — игра не для детей. Все знали, что детям лучше сидеть на самом верху первого уровня и собирать дешёвые реликвии, набирая драгоценные очки репутации и откладывая деньги на снаряжение, необходимое Синим свисткам. Но Рико впервые осознала, почему это так, и это осознание поразило её. Кем же надо было быть, чтобы видеть такое каждый день и остаться нормальным? Может, так игроки и сходили с ума?

Порыв ветра донёс неприятный запах от тела на поляне: похоже, мёртвый исследователь пролежал тут уже долго. Интересно, это был какой-то невезучий игрок, или же просто добавленный для реалистичности труп, как встречалось в других играх?

— Уходим скорее, — шепотом позвала Рико, и тут Рега стошнило.

Привлеченный звуком, монстр поднял голову и уставился на детей своими жуткими глазами. Рико чудом сдержала крик, но за неё закричала птица.

Этот звук показался совсем негромким, но он собрал вокруг огромную толпу таких же птиц. Хлопая крыльями, они накинулись на Рико, будто собираясь поделить ее на кусочки. Она пыталась отмахиваться руками, но разве это могло помочь? Один из монстров, самый сильный, схватил её и взлетел, остальные бросились за ним.

Рег остался лежать на земле, и Рико не знала, убили его чудовища или ему стало плохо. Да и как он мог помочь? Притянул бы кого-нибудь своей чудесной рукой или просто стукнул кулаком по голове? Нет, всё было бесполезно. Рико поняла, что совсем скоро ей придётся создавать персонажа заново, а ещё просить дядю помочь Регу выбраться.

Проклятие от подъёма начало действовать, закружилась голова, в глазах потемнело, и мир исчез.

Странно, но надписи “вы погибли” не появилось. Не было и меню создания персонажа, вместо этого Рико увидела небо. Ещё через несколько бесконечно долгих секунд она сообразила, что лежит на земле, а воздух пахнет горелыми перьями и чем-то горьковатым. Осторожно приподнявшись, девочка уселась и закашляла от противного вкуса во рту. Появившийся откуда-то Рег протянул ей кружку с водой, чтобы прополоскать рот, а потом ещё одну — напиться. После этого сразу стало легче дышать, и Рико смогла оглядеться, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

Итак, она была всё ещё жива, всё ещё в Бездне, а смущение на лице Рега вызвало скорее всего то, что ему пришлось её раздеть выше пояса. Конечно, ничего такого он не увидел — до совершеннолетия отсутствовала возможность поменять настройки, и игровые тела всех вокруг выглядели как большие пластиковые куклы. Но непривычного к такому мальчика это должно было жутко смутить. Рико хихикнула.

Но всё-таки, что же произошло? Дядя вернулся, чтобы спасти их? Девочка спросила об этом Рега и получила неожиданный ответ.

— Когда тебя утащили, — Рег говорил, глядя куда-то в сторону, — я очень испугался. Вспомнил того исследователя и представил, что тебя так же, — он помотал головой, — неважно. Я просто знал, что должен тебя спасти, и у меня в животе стало тепло, и я откуда-то знал, что делать дальше. Я направил вперёд руку, и оттуда вырвался луч, совсем как в фильме. Он просто сжёг тех ужасных птиц, а ты упала на землю.

Казалось, он сейчас заплачет.

— Рег, — Рико взяла его за руку, осторожно сжала. — Всё хорошо. Это просто игра. Никогда не забывай об этом.

— Я знаю, — он кивнул, посмотрел Рико в глаза. — Просто всё было совсем как по-настоящему.

— Именно поэтому нельзя забывать, что всё это просто красивая картинка. Мы лежим в своих кроватях, у меня на голове красный шлем, он блестящий, но справа краска немного откололась. Это я бросила его в стену, когда первый раз мой персонаж первый раз умер. А у тебя какой?

— Зелёный, похож на военный — он продавался в комплекте с игрой про войну. Брат отдал его мне, потому что ему не подошёл, но я не хотел играть и просто смотрел фильмы в 5D, а брат обижался.

Разговоры ни о чем явно помогали: Рег перестал дрожать, улыбался и уже не боялся смотреть на Рико. Развеселившись и успокоившись, он попытался встать, но неловко упал на землю.

— Ноги не держат…

— Скорее всего, это из-за использования оружия, — Рико поспешила успокоить друга, пока он не успел снова испугаться. — Думаю, руку ты сейчас тоже поднять не можешь, да и говоришь с трудом. Это правильно, такое мощное оружие, — она огляделась по сторонам, — нельзя использовать очень часто. Обычно игрок просто не может выстрелить снова, пока не пройдёт время, но ты ведь сам по себе оружие. Жаль только, тебя не было рядом, когда нас с Наттом чуть не съела гигантская змея.

Рег побледнел, и Рико тут же пожалела о своих словах.

— Да ничего страшного! Очень редко монстры с нижних уровней поднимаются наверх, но обычно охрана за этим следит, или кто-нибудь из игроков высокого ранга может заметить и помочь. Ту змею очень быстро поймали и убили.

— Ужасная игра, — вздохнул Рег. — И неудобно, что сейчас придётся сидеть и ничего не делать. Может, пока мы не можем идти, сделаем перерыв?

— Давай, — кивнула Рико. — Надо поесть и немного отдохнуть

Договорившись о встрече через час, она нажала на кнопку выхода. Сняв шлем, девочка снова легла на кровать, чувствуя усталость, будто прошла всё расстояние на самом деле, а не в игре.

Тётя что-то готовила, и с кухни долетали приятные запахи жареного мяса. Рико задумалась о том, что некоторые из убитых Регом птиц должны были сохраниться хотя бы частями. Мясо многих животных на первом и втором уровне съедобно, так что можно попробовать его приготовить. Она решила заняться этим сразу, как только пообедает и вернётся в игру.

Так она и сделала. Рег задерживался, поэтому Рико не хотела уходить далеко. К счастью, почти целая мёртвая птица лежала совсем рядом. Девочка никогда не охотилась, но по рассказам знала, что надо делать. Она прикоснулась к птице своим ножом, и на её месте остались куски мяса. Оно было тёмного цвета и не пахло ничем неприятным, а, когда Рико пожарила его с приправами и украсила свежими листьями, стало напоминать недешёвые блюда из игровых ресторанчиков. На вкус оно оказалось даже лучше, чем на вид, и Рико с удовольствием съела несколько кусков.

Именно в этот момент в игре появился Рег. Он моргнул, привыкая к игровому миру, помахал руками и ногами и уселся на землю.

— Ура, я снова могу двигаться! А что это у тебя тут? Ты успела поохотиться?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил кусочек жареного мяса и начал его жевать.

— Это мясо тех птиц, которых ты убил, — осторожно сказала Рико. Рег замер.

— Это тех, которые… фууу! — он торопливо выплюнул мясо. — Как ты можешь это есть?

— Всё мясо, доступное в игре, добывается в Бездне, — спокойно сказала Рико. — И не забывай: неважно, что едят эти чудовища, все они просто нарисованы, как и их пища. Поэтому этот кусочек мяса ничем не отличается от листьев, сорванных с дерева, или от вилки, которой я его протыкаю.

— Понял, — ответил Рег, всё ещё немного бледный. — Но всё ещё не уверен, что готов это есть.

— Еда, сделанная из мяса, более питательна и полезна. Если мы хотим благополучно дойти до дна, нам придётся её есть.

— Не уверен, что мне это нравится, — Рег вздохнул, но всё-таки взял кусочек жареного мяса. Пока он напряженно жевал, Рико смотрела в его лицо, чувствуя себя виноватой.

Рег, наверно, не готов к этому всему. Это она в детстве мечтала попасть в Бездну, а он узнал об этой игре всего месяц назад. Он не потратил долгие месяцы на изучение этого мира, не знал наизусть каждый уголок мира, не читал мамины записи, где столько секретов. Наверно, звать его сюда было просто нечестно.

Но разве смогла бы Рико справиться сама? Нет, конечно же нет. Но и заставлять друга делать то, что ему не нравится, тоже было плохо.

Перекусив, Рег восстановил силы и выглядел очень неплохо. Рико к этому моменту решила, что они вернутся назад, добравшись до Лагеря исследователей и получив синий свисток.

Если, конечно, Рег не захотел бы продолжить путешествие.


	5. Chapter 5

Рико разглядывала Перевёрнутый лес со смесью восторга и тревоги. Она не раз слышала рассказы об этом удивительном месте, видела картинки на сайте игры и мечтала однажды сюда попасть. Но лес, на картинках казавшийся волшебным местом, в реальности выглядел невероятно мрачно. И, кажется, среди густых веток местами сверкали чьи-то красные глаза.

Перебираться по веткам перевёрнутых деревьев было неудобно, ноги скользили, и пару раз Рико чуть не упала. Её спасли только удивительные руки Рега, которые растягивались достаточно далеко, чтобы держаться во время перехода за два дерева.

В ветвях деревьев прятались небольшие существа с горящими красным огнем глазами, наблюдая оттуда за ребятами. Эти монстры были из условно-агрессивных, нападали лишь тогда, когда их кто-то беспокоил, и поэтому стоило держаться от них подальше. Неизвестно, что могло разозлить их.

Этот путь казался почти бесконечным, но наконец впереди появился Лагерь. Это была самая удивительная постройка, которую Рико видела в этой игре. Будто огромное дерево превратилось в дом, вырастило окна и двери, а потом так и осталось стоять, дожидаясь желающих поселиться в нём. И желающие эти явно были: огромный телескоп, выглядывающий из круглого окошка, медленно сдвинулся, поворачиваясь прямо в сторону ребят.

Неизвестно, наблюдал ли за ними игрок или же компьютерный персонаж, но у входа их уже ждали. С площадки наверху со скрипом спускалась клетка подъёмника. Переглянувшись, ребята зашли в неё, и клетка поползла вверх.

Где-то на середине пути у Рико закружилась голова, её сильно затошнило: подействовало проклятие второго уровня. Она попыталась сдержаться, но всё-таки упала на колени, и её вырвало. Именно в этот момент подъёмник оказался наверху, прямо перед высокой женщиной с белым свистком на шее. Хозяйка Лагеря!

Будто не замечая Рега, она с презрением взглянула на Рико и негромко проговорила:

— Двое слабаков. И как, интересно, вы вообще добрались сюда?

Рико собиралась ответить, но стоило открыть рот, как её тут же снова вырвало. Она еле успела отвернуться, чтобы не испачкать одежду этой жуткой женщины.

— Об этом я и говорила. Слабачка, — бросила она, уходя. И крикнула кому-то, — Марурук! Встретишь гостей!

Рико отдышалась и почувствовала себя неплохо, когда незнакомая девочка вышла к ним. Выглядела она не старше Рико, но уже с синим свистком на шее.

— Вы новенькие? Что там интересное происходит в городе? Кстати, я Марурук, а моего учителя зовут Озен, вы её уже видели, — она говорила приветливо, но с какой-то осторожностью, будто чего-то боялась. Интересно, чего?

Рико и Рег тоже назвали свои имена, и девочка посмотрела на них с интересом.

— Никогда о вас раньше не слышала.

— Мы пока ещё не настолько известны, — вздохнул Рег. Рико покраснела, вспомнив свои тайные мечты о Белом свистке.

— Но если вы дошли сюда от самого верха, вы, наверно, невероятно сильны!

К счастью, Рег на этот раз промолчал. Рико загадочно улыбнулась, показывая, что не может рассказать, но Марурук не обиделась. Выполняя задание Озен, она схватила их за руки и потащила за собой.

— Так, тут у нас ванна, можете помыться и постирать свои вещи. Я подберу вам что-нибудь на время. Реалистичность этой игры меня иногда убивает, — на этих словах Рико почувствовала себя неловко из-за пятен на одежде. — Потом поедим, сегодня готовила я, а у меня десятый уровень навыка!

В её голосе звучала гордость, и Рико прекрасно её понимала. Мало кому удавалось получить десятый уровень в таком возрасте, у самой Рико был всего лишь третий, но даже это считалось достижением для Красного свистка.

— Десятый уровень! Никогда не пробовала такую еду, но это было бы очень интересно.

— Спасибо! Это действительно вкусно, вам понравится, — Марурук смущённо улыбнулась. — А потом с вами хочет поговорить Озен, так что не вздумайте выглядеть слабаками. Она этого не переносит и одного новичка даже выбросила прямо с подъёмника, когда его стошнило на её любимую форму.

Рико представила себя на месте этого несчастного и дернулась.

— Вы зря не бойтесь, она строгая, но справедливая. Просто, наверно, она слишком устала от этой игры, — Марурук резко замолчала, закрыв рот руками. Рико не стала расспрашивать.

Ванна оказалась удивительной: полностью деревянная, но не сделанная из дерева, а выросшая его частью. Рико провела рукой по гладкой стенке, блестящей от сырости. Тот, кто это всё нарисовал и сделал таким реальным, был просто гением. Вымывшись и завернувшись в полотенце, Рико вышла в коридор.

Когда она зашла в комнату, Марурук с Регом о чем-то разговаривали, негромко смеясь. Рег выглядел спокойным и довольным жизнью, и Рико вдруг подумала, что ему могло и понравиться путешествовать. Может, они всё-таки смогут пойти дальше?

— Твоя очередь идти в ванну, — Рико махнула рукой, и от этого её полотенце слетело. Рег, покраснев, отвернулся, Марурук тоже покраснела и вцепилась в свою юбку, уставившись под ноги.

— Я п-принесу тебе одежду, — торопливо проговорила она и бросилась из комнаты. Рико немного удивилась: ведь не её увидели голой, а её персонажа. Ладно Рег, он вообще слишком скромный, но ведь Марурук девочка…

— Пойду тоже помоюсь, — быстро сказал Рег и выбежал в коридор. Рико осталась в комнате одна и от скуки начала разглядывать стены. Выращенный в дереве дом её восхищал.

Вскоре вернулась Марурук, всё ещё избегавшая смотреть на Рико. Странно, ведь она была Синим свистком, а к этому времени игроки обычно переставали замечать такие мелочи. Но, может, здесь слишком редко кто-то бывает, чтобы она смогла привыкнуть?

— Тебе не скучно тут жить? — спросила Рико, пока они шли в сторону столовой. Она вызвалась помочь накрыть на стол, а заодно рассмотреть, как устроена кухня. Может, плита тут тоже деревянная?

— Учитель заботится обо мне, — спокойно ответила Марурук. — Она многое мне показывает и всему учит. Когда я выхожу из игры, там всё совсем… не так.

Она неловко обхватила себя руками, и Рико вдруг пожалела, что спросила. Но Марурук отбросила упавшую на лицо чёлку, дружелюбно улыбнулась и спросила:

— А зачем вы вообще пошли сюда? Ведь ты всего лишь Красный свисток, а они обычно не спускаются так глубоко.

— Это испытание, — ответила Рико. — Экзамен на получение ранга Синего свистка, а заданием было добраться сюда. И у нас получилось!

— Я очень рада! Может, теперь вы останетесь тут, чтобы мы могли исследовать Бездну вместе?

— Я бы очень этого хотела, правда! — глаза Марурук загорелись от восторга. — Но… я не могу. Прости. Рег наверняка захочет вернуться в город…

— Он сказал, что ему нравится Бездна, он не хочет возвращаться! — перебила Марурук.

— А если не захочет, — продолжила Рико, — то мы пойдём дальше. Я должна дойти до самого дна, чтобы понять, что там скрывается, какие тайны мы там обнаружим. Я хочу понять, что такое там нашла моя мама и почему она из-за этого сошла с ума.

— Понятно… — от этого тихого, равнодушного голоса Рико стало страшно.

— Я обещаю, что когда найду то, что ищу, я вернусь. Когда я пойму, что так влияет на людей, когда смогу выяснить это и помочь маме… Я буду просто играть, и когда снова стану Синим свистком, то вернусь сюда. Договорились?

— Только, пожалуйста, не вздумай вернуться слишком рано. Не умри там случайно от всех этих жутких опасностей. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю!

На небольшой уютной кухне, где огромная металлическая плита занимала чуть ли не половину помещения, девочки разложили еду по мискам и понесли их в столовую. От запахов заурчало в животе: всё-таки десятый уровень навыка — это не жалкая единичка, с которой можно готовить только кашу и бутерброды!

Когда рядом с мисками на столе оказались ложки, стаканы и кувшин с каким-то приятно пахнущим напитком, пришёл Рег. Он выглядел бодрым и заметно повеселел, и Рико начала надеяться, что они действительно продолжат свое путешествие.

Пришла и Озен, абсолютно бесшумно уселась за стол и пододвинула к себе миску с тушёным мясом.

Рико уставилась на нее, забыв про еду: раньше она никогда не видела вблизи Белых свистков. Нет, конечно, она видела маму, но это не в счёт, ведь мама болеет и давно не играет. Да и вообще в жизни люди бывают совсем не такими, как в игре. Дядя, например, в реальности никогда бы не смог быстро бежать или запрыгнуть даже на стул, да и живот у него слишком большой для этого.

Озен, казалось, ничего не замечала. Молча глотала куски тушёного мяса один за другим, не обращая внимания на детей за столом, будто была тут совсем одна. Рико тоже схватила ложку.

— Фкуфно! — с набитым ртом сообщила она. Озен скривилась, а Рико вдруг стало весело: значит, она всё-таки что-то замечает!

— Невоспитанные дети должны сидеть дома, а не бродить по Бездне, — от голоса Озен мог замёрзнуть океан. Перестав улыбаться, Рико начала есть как можно тише. Нет, лучше уж не злить человека, от которого зависит так много.

Отставив пустую миску, Озен сделала глоток из стакана, вытерла губы и спросила:

— И что привело сюда двух детишек?

— Вот, — Рико готовая к этому разговору, протянула письмо. Озен развернула его, прочитала и нахмурилась.

— Он с ума сошёл, — пробормотала она негромко. — Да вы и часа не продержитесь даже на втором уровне.

— Мы дошли сюда! — возмутился Рег. Неудивительно, что он злился, ведь именно его способности помогли дойти так далеко.

— Везение. Вам просто повезло, и не говорите, что это не так. Зачем тебе на дно Бездны, глупый ребёнок?

Она уставилась на Рико, и казалось, что вместо глаз у неё окна во Тьму. Рико смотрела в эти глаза без зрачков, состоящие из одной сплошной черноты, и вдруг подумала: а какие же глаза у Озен в жизни? Такие же жуткие или самые обычные? Насколько вообще внешность её персонажа отличается от настоящей?

Эти мысли помогли собраться и ответить достаточно уверенно:

— Я хочу узнать, что стало с моей мамой.

— И ты думаешь, тебе это так просто расскажут? Думаешь, встретят, проводят за ручку и покажут все тайны Бездны, в которые Лизе хватило дурости влезть?

«Лизе?»

— Вы знаете мою маму?

— Ещё бы мне её не знать, — Озен вдруг тяжело вздохнула, и тьма в её глазах пропала. Они оставались чёрными, но это уже не была чернота вечной ночи, а самые обычные человеческие глаза. — Когда-то мне казалось, что я знаю её, как саму себя. Но, кажется, я ошибалась.

Рико боялась пошевелиться и этим отвлечь Озен от её мыслей. Она говорила, будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь, может, вообще забыв, что она не одна.

— Лиза всегда хотела, чтобы у неё всё было самое лучшее. Если игра, то лучшая в мире, если быть исследователем, то только Белым свистком, обязательно сильнейшим из них… Она ведь даже имя себе придумала в тот момент, когда впервые зашла в игру, и ни разу не начинала заново. Наивная дура, которая не просто считала себя лучшей, но и заставила весь мир поверить в это.

Озен замолчала. Может, перед её глазами пролетали картины из прошлого, а может, она просто подбирала слова.

— Она хотела что-то найти? — не выдержала Рико. Озен уставилась на неё тем же жутким взглядом, но её глаза оставались человеческими.

— Она не просто хотела найти. Она нашла. Она позвонила мне, но мой отряд в тот момент добывал ценные реликвии на пятом уровне. О её звонке я узнала только через несколько часов, когда мы остановились для отдыха и вышли из игры. Три непринятых вызова в моём телефоне, два от Лизы и один от Лаффи. Голосовое сообщение, где Лиза счастливым голосом просит перезвонить, потому что нашла кое-что невероятное. И второе, через пару часов, в котором Лаффи спрашивает, что случилось с Лизой.

Озен замолчала, подбирая слова. Она наклонилась над столом, подпирая подбородок рукой, и тихо, будто сама себе, продолжила говорить:

— Лиза «заблудилась» в игре. Такое бывает и у новичков, не успевших привыкнуть к миру Бездны, и у старых игроков, для которых он стал слишком реальным. Но с Лизой такого просто не могло случиться.

— Но разве она не могла вдруг запутаться?

— Не могла! — крикнула Озен, и ребята от неожиданности подпрыгнули. — Тот человек, которого я знала, никогда бы не…

Вздохнув, Озен махнула рукой и встала из-за стола.

— Поговорим завтра. Отдыхайте.

Не чувствуя вкуса, Рико доела остывшее мясо, думая о том, что сейчас услышала. Что случилось с мамой, и что такое знает Озен, о чём ей не хотелось рассказывать?

Слишком много загадок. И неизвестно, найдутся ли на дне Бездны ответы на них.

Еле дождавшись утра, Рико поспешила в игру. Ей казалось, что если задержаться хоть на минуту, Озен забудет обо всех известных ей секретах и не скажет ни слова. Тогда Рико потеряла бы последний шанс узнать что-то о маме.

Оказалось, спешила она зря: ни Марурук, ни Озен в Лагере не было. Рег тоже ещё не появился в игре, и Рико успела обойти весь Лагерь. Удивительный дом внутри дерева казался живым, поскрипывал и вздыхал. Спать в нём испугался бы любой: стоило представить темные коридоры ночью, когда каждая день кажется чудовищем, и сразу становилось жутко. Рико почти видела перед собой странных чудовищ, ночами бродящих по этому дому, и только порадовалась, что уже наступило утро.

Рег появился только через час. Он выслушал рассказ Рико об удивительном доме внутри дерева, порылся в ящике с реликвиями, который нашёлся на складе, обнаружил выход на балкон и с интересом стал разглядывать лес вокруг. Здесь их и нашла Озен.

— Далековато забрались, — её голос показался непривычно добрым, и Рико сразу напряглась, готовая к возможным проблемам. — Если хочешь услышать о Лизе, идём. Тут недостаточно безопасно, а лишние зрители нам точно не нужны.

Озен привела их в свой личный кабинет. Заперев высокие деревянные двери, она подняла руку, прикоснулась к своему белому свистку.

— То, что вы сейчас услышите, не для посторонних. Этого хорошо бы вообще никому и никогда не знать. И если не уверена, что доверяешь ему, — Озен кивнула в сторону Рега, — то ему лучше уйти.

— Доверяю полностью. Я тоже знаю его тайны, — уверенно ответила Рико.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты не ошибаешься.

Озен неторопливо подошла к огромному белому кубу, стоящему у стены напротив входа, и положила на него ладонь. Второй рукой она по-прежнему сжимала свой свисток.

— Это сокровище. Одна из невероятных реликвий, которая могла бы стоить целое состояние. И причина безумия Лизы.

— Вы же говорили, она не могла «заблудиться».

— Не могла — потому что невозможно «заблудиться» второй раз.

Заметив удивленный взгляд Рико, Озен начала рассказывать.

— Лиза познакомилась с твоим отцом в Бездне. Они долгое время были в одном отряде, а позже начали общаться и за пределами игры. Лиза тогда была счастлива, они собирались пожениться, и она уже называла его своим мужем, — эту историю Рико хорошо знала. А вот следующие слова Озен оказались для неё сюрпризом. — Но семья твоего отца была очень богата и не признавала его увлечения игрой. Его родители заставили его бросить «Бездну» и перестать общаться с Лизой, угрожая лишить его любой помощи.

— Он согласился?

— Да. Обвинил её во всех своих проблемах, назвал глупой девчонкой, неспособной повзрослеть, и навсегда пропал из игры. Лиза тогда всем сказала, что он для неё умер. Но она уже была беременна, когда это случилось, и решила, что ты будешь только её дочкой. Лиза очень сильно любила тебя уже тогда. Она включила сохранение физических особенностей тела — эта настройка была убрана около десяти лет назад — и в игре тоже была беременной. Ты родилась во время долгого спуска, занявшего несколько месяцев, и Лиза вернулась в игру на следующий день после твоего рождения, прямо из больницы.

Озен вздохнула.

— Тогда я и поняла, что она «заблудилась». Понимаешь, она была уверена, что ты родилась в Бездне во время нашего похода, но куда-то пропала. Решив, что ты умерла, она заплакала, и мне пришлось соврать, что ты внутри этой штуки, — Озен погладила куб. — Эта реликвия защищает от проклятия Бездны, и я сказала, что мы понесём тебя в ней. Нам же нужно было добраться до города, — Озен грустно улыбнулась. — Мы бросили то, что так долго искали и для чего организовали этот поход, чтобы поднять «тебя» в город. Добравшись, Лиза договорилась со своим учеником, чтобы он спрятал тебя от врагов, и только тогда я успокоилась. Хорошо, что времени для игры у Лизы было не слишком много, а когда она оставалась в городе, удавалось придумать причины, почему она не может увидеть тебя. Ты всегда была рядом, но в то же время оставалась недоступной: училась, спала, играла и не хотела отвлекаться. Лиза доверяла своему ученику достаточно, чтобы спускаться в Бездну надолго. Кто же знал, что однажды она решит дойти до самого дна…

Озен замолчала, задумавшись о чём-то. Рико тоже молчала.

Что она могла сказать? Ни тётя, ни Лидер, ни тем более мама никогда о таком не упоминали.

Но если мама «заблудилась в игре» уже тогда, сразу после того рождения Рико, то что произошло потом? Ведь считается, что «заблудиться» можно только один раз. Какие-то непонятные процессы в психике, на которые влияет игровой шлем и виртуальный мир (Рико когда-то читала статью на эту тему, но почти ничего не поняла) — и у каждого игрока только один шанс сойти с ума. Что же скрыто на дне Бездны, настолько опасное и необъяснимое?

— Спасибо, что рассказали мне об этом, — сказала Рико, когда молчание слишком уж затянулось. — Если Рег не против, нам стоило бы отправиться дальше.

— Не раньше, чем выйдете из этой комнаты, — спокойно ответила Озен. Она преобразилась: из немолодой женщины, вспоминающей о далеком прошлом, она стала Белым свистком, одним из сильнейших игроков. — Можете использовать любое оружие, чтобы ранить меня.

Рико растерянно посмотрела на Рега. Оружие у них всего одно — тот загадочный луч, спрятанный в руке Рега. Но использовать его нельзя: это убьет Озен, и она, долгие годы сохранявшая своего персонажа, точно им этого не простит.

— Попробуй связать её своими руками, — предложила Рико. — А я постараюсь отвлечь её.

Рег кивнул, и Рико бросилась вперед. Она услышала негромкое жужжание рук Рега и резко прыгнула на Озен, рассчитывая сбить её с ног. Бесполезно: казалась, Рико столкнулась со скалой. Руки Рега достигли цели и связали Озен, но она, не напрягаясь, отбросила их в стороны. Рико разбежалась и попробовала снова уронить Озен, та отбросила её едва заметным движением, от которого она влетела в стену.

Перед глазами возникла жёлтая надпись, сообщающая о средних повреждениях, голова кружилась, а перед глазами всё расплывалось. Впрочем, всё равно было видно, как Рег продолжает сражаться. Он скакал по комнате, используя свои руки и хватаясь за всё, что казалось достаточно устойчивым, но Озен легко отбивалась от любых его атак. Ему досталась пара таких же ударов, как и Рико, но робот оказался достаточно крепким персонажем, чтобы без проблем их пережить.

— Слабаки, — презрительно скривилась Озен. — Бесполезная девочка, которая не переживёт даже одного удара, и такой же бесполезный робот, способный только прыгать по стенам. Да ты меня даже поцарапать не сможешь!

Это стало последней каплей. Рега сложно было разозлить, но если всё-таки удавалось, он себя почти не контролировал. Злобно прокричав что-то очень оскорбительное, он направил руку на Озен, и его ладонь вспыхнула. То самое удивительное оружие, которое уничтожило отвратительных птиц?

Ослепительный луч вырвался из железной ладони, но Озен спокойно, даже лениво, отклонилась от него.

— Ты остался без своего единственного оружия, — сообщила она, подойдя к Регу, и, схватив его одной рукой за шею, приподняла над полом. — Если бы я хотела этого, сейчас вы оба создавали бы новых персонажей. Таким слабакам на дне делать нечего.

Рико злилась, но в то же время понимала, что Озен права. Монстры в Бездне намного быстрее, сильнее и опаснее, чем любой из Белых свистков. Монстры в Бездне не станут жалеть глупых детей, решивших полезть туда, где их не ждут, а просто откусят им головы. Всё-таки ранги придуманы не просто так.

Голова ещё кружилась, но слабость потихоньку уходила, и Рико смогла встать, держась за стену.

— Озен, станьте, пожалуйста, нашим учителем, — попросила она.

— Научить двух слабаков выживать в Бездне? Бесполезное занятие. Впрочем, попробовать можно.

Рико, уже успевшая расстроиться, подняла голову, глядя на Озен с надеждой.

— Правда? Вы не против? Спасибо!

Скривившись, Озен кивнула. Рико почувствовала себя намного лучше: теперь у них было больше шансов дойти до дна.


	6. Chapter 6

Уроки Озен оказались неожиданно тяжёлыми.

Для Рико Бездна всегда ассоциировалась с приключениями, сложностями, опасностями и поисками ценностей — всем тем, что описывалось в рекламе на сайте игры и казалось невероятно интересным. Но Озен, будто учитель в школе, дала им одно задание: выжить. И теперь приходилось это задание выполнять.

Разве могла Рико представить, что вместо невероятных приключений она полчаса будет лежать в грязи, выслеживая добычу? Или наугад выяснять, какие из собранных растений съедобны, а какими можно сильно отравиться? Конечно, умереть от отравления в этой игре ещё никому не удавалось, но можно было потерять способность двигаться достаточно быстро и попасться на обед какому-нибудь чудовищу. А ещё пришлось строить шалаш, чтобы прятаться от дождя, добывать воду из озера, бросая с высокого берега привязанный к верёвке котелок, и долго искать единственный нож, упавший в лужу и утонувший в грязи. Рико решила, что Озен специально выбрала самое грязное место во всей Бездне.

Обучение заняло всего несколько дней, но Рико показалось, что прошёл целый год. Оказавшись в лагере, она час промывала волосы от грязи. Впервые Рико порадовалась, что в жизни у неё короткая стрижка. Одежда тоже оказалась невероятно грязной, и Рег пошутил, что во время стирки вещи просто растворятся в воде. Но после ванны и хорошего обеда Озен позвала их для разговора, и Рико признала: они действительно много получили от этого обучения.

И у неё, и у Рега теперь был второй уровень навыка охоты, третий уровень установки ловушек и первый — постройки жилища. К тому же они оба подняли на единицу навык ремонта одежды и обуви — четвёртый уровень у Рико и второй у Рега. Но больше всего Рико гордилась шестым уровнем приготовления еды, а Рег получил второй уровень.

Озен, выслушав их отчет, кивнула.

— Я всё это время наблюдала за вами. Вы по-прежнему слабаки, но теперь хотя бы подготовленные к выживанию в Бездне. И имеете полное право носить это.

Она протянула два синих свистка — новеньких, блестящих. Торопливо надев свой, Рико посмотрела на Рега. Он даже выглядеть стал старше!

— Я могла бы сказать, что вы готовы отправиться в путь уже сейчас. Но не скажу.

— Почему? — Рег готов был заплакать. Всё-таки эти несколько дней оказались для него очень тяжёлыми.

— Глупый ребёнок, — Озен наклонилась к ним и говорила почти ласково, — неужели ты думаешь, что Синие свистки способны справиться со всеми опасностями Бездны? Тогда вот это, — она прикоснулась к своему белому свистку, — было бы просто не нужно. Нет, — Озен выпрямилась и теперь смотрела сверху вниз, — вы всё ещё самые обычные слабые дети. Но вам повезло, и у вас есть то, чего нет у многих таких же слабаков. Ты, — она посмотрела на Рега, — не нуждаешься в оружии, потому что сам по себе оружие. А у тебя, — она повернулась к Рико, — я уверена, остались записи Лизы. Она всегда ответственно относилась к игре и записывала всё самое важное.

Рико кивнула:

— Они мне очень помогают. Но они не так уж хороши, потому что мама делала их для себя. Я многого не знаю из описанного там, поэтому не могу догадаться об остальном.

— Я предполагала такой вариант. — Озен достала из ящика стола несколько листов. — Это вы возьмёте с собой, но перед уходом из Лагеря прочитаете и выучите наизусть. Это инструкция, которую я выдаю всем приходящим сюда новичкам. А остальное, — она наклонилась ближе, и её глаза снова показались Рико ведущими в темноту окнами, — я сейчас расскажу вам сама. И вы, если хотите выжить, будете внимательно слушать и запоминать каждое слово.

Глядя в жуткие тёмные глаза Озен, Рико больше не чувствовала страха. То, что она им рассказывала, считалось невероятной ценностью в мире Бездны, и невозможно было не оценить такой дар.

Рико не могла ничего предложить в ответ. Но даже простое «спасибо» устроило Озен.

— Надеюсь, вы запомнили всё достаточно хорошо. А теперь отдыхайте. Завтра выходите пораньше, чтобы пройти третий уровень за один день.

Озен закрыла высокие двери своего кабинета, и ребята остались одни. Нужно было обсудить путь через третий уровень, но говорить совсем не хотелось.

Впереди ждала самая сложная и одновременно самая лёгкая часть пути. Рико верила, что с информацией с сайта, мамиными записями и рассказами Озен они справятся без проблем. Но с другой стороны, не встретятся ли им неожиданные опасности, о которых узнать было просто неоткуда? Или не окажется ли смертельным для двоих детей что-то, чего взрослые могли даже не заметить?

«Мы должны справиться, — мысленно сказала себе Рико. — Дядя, тётя, ребята и даже Озен — все они верят в нас. Если мы не справимся, мы их подведём».

Кое-как составив несложный план, основным пунктом которого было «осторожно спустимся, а дальше посмотрим», ребята попрощались и вышли из игры. Рико сняла шлем, даже не вставая с кровати, и почти мгновенно заснула. День оказался слишком тяжёлым.

Утром всё выглядело не таким мрачным, и третий уровень уже не пугал, а притягивал. Хотелось поскорее оказаться там и своими глазами увидеть всё то, о чём раньше только слышала или видела на картинках на сайте игры. Может, у Бездны действительно была какая-то магическая сила, чтобы заманивать людей?

Во время недолгого прощания Рико чуть не расплакалась. Она прекрасно понимала, что всегда можно связаться за пределами игры, а если у них с Регом ничего не получится, то снова встретиться в Лагере и дальше играть вместе. Но всё равно ей было очень грустно прощаться. Лагерь и лес вокруг стали такими же привычными, как и город наверху.

— Очень плохо так думать, но я хочу, чтобы вы пришли как можно скорее, — призналась Марурук, держа Рико за руку, и вытерла текущие по лицу слёзы. — У меня нет друзей, и было бы так хорошо играть вместе! Я понимаю, это будет означать, что вы не справились, но не могу заставить себя не хотеть.

Рико погладила её по плечу.

— Всё хорошо. У тебя есть мой номер, звони или пиши, если захочешь пообщаться. Мы обязательно когда-нибудь встретимся!

— Хорошо, — в голосе Марурук звучала странная неуверенность.

Вечером Озен говорила, что не собирается их провожать, но всё-таки пришла. Она несла какой-то свёрток, который протянула Рико.

— Вечная Кирка. Лиза уничтожила немало чудовищ с её помощью. Будь осторожна.

— Спасибо, огромное спасибо!

Сквозь ткань Рико осторожно погладила мамино оружие. Позже она собиралась изучить его получше, но пока должна была спешить. Вниз, к приключениям!

Наверху остались деревья второго уровня, и ребята оказались в огромном каменном колодце, стены которого покрывали пещеры.

— Нужно быть осторожнее и не забраться туда, где кто-то живёт, — почти прокричала Рико. Ветер здесь дул так сильно, что заглушал все звуки. — Смотри внимательно, они немного отличаются внешне.

— Понял, — из-за шума ветра она с трудом услышала голос Рега.

Ближайшая пещера оказалась небольшой и, к счастью, пустой. Ребята несколько минут отдыхали там от сильного ветра, а потом отправились дальше.

Через час Рико казалось, что они спускаются так целую вечность. Каменная стена гигантского колодца, на которой кое-где росли чудом прицепившиеся растения, провалы пещер, где иногда шевелилось что-то пугающее и явно опасное, вой ветра и скользящие внизу силуэты огромных чудовищ — казалось, вся Бездна состоит только из этого. К счастью, ни один из летающих монстров не решил попробовать на вкус двоих детишек, и единственными живыми существами, которые им встретились, были безобидные пушистые зверьки.

— Тот, кто придумал эту игру, или гений, или псих, — выдохнул Рег, упав на пол очередной пещеры. Почти весь третий уровень остался позади, а внизу уже показались необычные растения чётвертого уровня.

— Согласна, — Рико улеглась рядом и не шевелилась. — Даже есть не хочется, представляешь?

— Угу. А ведь кто-то ходит тут постоянно! Как они это выдерживают?

— Наверно, куча опыта и ещё привычка, — Рико вздохнула и немного повернулась, чтобы видеть, что находится за пределами пещеры. — Может, мы когда-нибудь станем такими же.

— Думаю, нескоро…

Перекусив остатками взятой из Лагеря вкусной еды, которую им дала с собой Марурук, ребята сложили вещи и отправились дальше. Можно было бы остаться в пещере на ночь, но Озен предупредила, что в полночь происходит обновление, и в пустой пещере может поселиться какое-нибудь чудовище. Так создатели игры лишили игроков возможности составить подробную карту безопасных мест и облегчить путь себе и другим.

Изо всех сил вцепившись в Рега, растянувшаяся рука которого уходила вверх, Рико смотрела, как приближаются листья-чаши удивительных растений четвёртого уровня. Об этих чашах много писали на сайте игры. Интересно, какими они окажутся вблизи?

Очутившись на земле, Рико стала с интересом оглядываться. Хотя она не раз видела этот пейзаж на картинках, но ни одна из них не могла передать влажность, необычные запахи и странное эхо.

— Как тут интересно, — негромко проговорила она. — Так красиво!

— Жутко, — возразил Рег. — Как они сделали такую реалистичную сырость? Из-за неё даже тяжело дышать.

— Создатели этой игры — настоящие мастера. Только посмотри на этот туман! Этот синеватый свет! Рег, ты похож на зомби! — засмеялась Рико.

Наверно, это было облегчение от того, что они дошли так далеко. Им даже не встретилось никакой серьёзной опасности! Рико представила, как ещё до конца каникул они доберутся до дна, и счастливо улыбнулась.

Собираясь поделиться этой мыслью с Регом, она повернулась к нему и застыла. Рег в ужасе смотрел на неё, его лицо побелело, глаза широко открылись.

— Беги, — еле слышно прошептал он.

И в ту же секунду сзади раздалось рычание.

Обернувшись, Рико увидела монстра. Жуткое существо из тех, что можно было найти только на глубине, покрытое огромными острыми шипами, оно будто смеялось над оптимизмом глупых детей. «Как же обидно, — промелькнула в голове мысль, — мы ведь так хорошо шли…»

Монстр не шевелился, но Рико знала: он внимательно наблюдает и готов отреагировать на любое движение.

— Рег, — почти не шевеля губами, позвала Рико, — ты должен выстрелить.

— Если я промахнусь, он убьёт нас обоих!

— У нас нет другого выхода! Надо попытаться…

Зашуршал плащ Рега, рюкзак Рико кто-то тронул. Что-то хлопнуло, запахло порохом, но монстр ловко отскочил в сторону.

— Оружие твоей мамы не помогло, — виновато сказал Рег. Но Рико его почти не слышала, она в ужасе смотрела на страшные шипы, сейчас выставленные вперед. Чудовище собиралось атаковать.

— Быстро наверх! — в ужасе закричала Рико. Рег крепко схватил её одной рукой, а другая взлетела вверх, цепляясь за огромные листья. Но монстр уже бросился вперёд, и ни одна сила не остановила бы его.

Проклятие Бездны сработало немедленно: закружилась голова, потемнело в глазах, а из носа полилась кровь. Перед глазами мелькали какие-то строчки, но понять их смысл было тяжело. Рико почувствовала, как Рег посадил её на мягкую поверхность огромного листа, подняла к глазам почему-то беспокоящую её руку и в ужасе дёрнулась: ладонь насквозь протыкал огромный шип. Рико выдернула его, но было уже поздно.

Красные надписи, до того незамеченные, мелькали перед глазами одна за другой:

_ “Вы отравлены смертельным ядом. Немедленно найдите противоядие”. _

_ “Ваша рука повреждена. Сильное кровотечение. Необходимы лекарства и повязки”. _

_ “Проклятие Бездны 4 уровня воздействует на ваш организм”. _

_ “Вы отравлены смертельным ядом. Немедленно найдите противоядие”. _

— Рико, что делать? — в панике спросил Рег.

— Ничего, — язык с трудом шевелился, слова будто застревали в горле. Отвратительное чувство. — Возьми… мои вещи. Иди наверх. Озен. Она поможет…

Почему никто не сказал ей, что на нижних уровнях не только тяжело, но и больно? Разве может быть так больно в игре?

_ “Вы отравлены смертельным ядом. Немедленно найдите противоядие”. _

Если яд был смертельным, почему он убивал её так долго? Казалось, прошло уже много часов.

_ “Вы отравлены смертельным ядом. Немедленно найдите противоядие”. _

Последняя надпись появилась на полностью чёрном фоне — персонаж Рико потерял сознание. К счастью, боль тоже пропала, но меню создания персонажа почему-то так и не появилось. Не собираясь выяснять, что пошло не так, Рико нажала кнопку выхода и оказалась в реальности.

Не снимая шлема, она схватила со стола стакан воды и выпила его двумя глотками, а потом снова упала на кровать. Каким ужасным человеком был тот, кто придумал это всё? Бездна не давала второго шанса, погибший персонаж не возрождался, как в других известных играх. Но неужели умирающий персонаж не мог умирать быстрее и не так болезненно?

Неудивительно, что после такого люди сходили с ума…

Рико попробовала вернуться в игру, но увидела надпись: «Персонаж недоступен. Попробуйте позднее». Она не понимала, что происходит.

Она написала сообщение Регу, но он, похоже, задержался в игре, потому что ответил только через час:

«Твой персонаж жив, но без сознания. Никогда такого не видел! Наначи говорит, что так всегда во время лечения».

Наначи?

«Кто это — Наначи?»

«Я не понял. Вроде игрок. 10 уровень приготовления лекарств и лечения болезней».

Это мало что объяснило. Сами по себе навыки приготовления лекарств и лечения болезней считались настолько редкими, что получить их могли только некоторые игроки. Описание на сайте ограничивалось словами о том, что достаточно просто попробовать, но Рико не слышала, чтобы у кого-то получилось.

Попытка вернуться в игру снова оказалось неудачной, и Рико поняла: пока её персонаж не вылечится или не умрёт, ей придётся просто ждать. Вздохнув, девочка решила заняться тем, что обычно оставляла на последний день: домашними заданиями на каникулы.


	7. Chapter 7

Рико умирала. Нет, конечно, не Рико, а её персонаж, но всё равно ей было больно и плохо! Рег видел, как смешанные с кровью слезы текут из глаз его подруги, оставляя на лице полосы.

Ему было стыдно, ведь сделать он ничего не мог. Рико не надеялась выжить, но может быть, стоит забрать на поверхность её тело? Почему-то они никогда не говорили об этом, и Рег даже не знал, что происходит с мертвыми персонажами. Он вспомнил птиц, пожиравших мертвого исследователя в самом начале их путешествия, представил, как чудовища четвертого уровня рвут на части Рико, и его затошнило.

Рег надеялся, что девочка не чувствует боли. Ее рука ужасно распухла и потемнела, и страшно было даже представить, как это всё могло болеть. Каким жестоким человеком был тот, кто всё это придумал!

— Рико, пожалуйста, не умирай, — позвал Рег. — Мы ведь уже так далеко дошли. Рико, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста…

— Плачешь, как девочка, — ворчливо проговорил кто-то, подкравшийся совершенно бесшумно. — Заблудился?

— Нет, просто она так хотела… — Рег обернулся и забыл, что хотел сказать. — Ты кто?

Существо перед ним выглядело странно. Оно одновременно напоминало исследователя и какое-нибудь безобидное существо из Бездны. Странно смешавшиеся человеческие и звериные черты делали его внешность невероятно странной, а необычный, явно самодельный наряд дополнял это впечатление.

— Я просто игрушка. Не стоит относиться ко мне серьёзно, — мягко проговорило существо. Оно быстро перетянуло руку девочки какой-то верёвкой, разделяя распухшую и здоровую части. — Её сердце ещё бьётся. Аккуратно подними её и иди за мной, только будь осторожнее: здесь хватает опасностей.

Рег послушался, аккуратно поднял на руки Рико, чувствуя, насколько горячим стало её тело, и пошёл за непонятным существом.

— Меня, кстати, зовут Наначи, — проговорило существо своим невероятно странным голосом. — Я услышала, как ты плачешь, и решила посмотреть.

“Услышала” — значит, всё-таки она. На одну загадку меньше. Теперь бы как-нибудь понять, игрок это или компьютерный персонаж.

— Ты не похожа на исследователя, — осторожно сказал Рег.

— Я никогда им не была, — видимо, всё-таки не игрок. — Для меня интереснее изучить возможности, которые открываются перед человеком в этой игре. — Или всё же игрок? Но можно ли назвать так кого-то, кто не играет, а только изучает? Как же всё сложно!

— А Рико не больно? — спросил Рег, решив, что о загадках Бездны он подумает потом. Состояние подруги намного важнее.

— Она ничего не чувствует. Скорее всего, её сейчас даже в игре нет. Администрация заботится о психике игроков — жаль, что только в последние годы…

Расспрашивать Рег не решился, чувствуя, что и так скоро всё узнает.

Дом был спрятан за нешироким проходом. Состоящий из зелени шар, казалось, шевелился и дышал, будто живое существо. Сразу за входной дверью начиналась просторная комната, и Наначи приказала положить Рико на кровать.

— Сейчас подберём мазь, — бормотала Наначи, перебирая стоящие на полке бутылочки и баночки. — Обработаем, а потом немного… — её бормотание стало неразборчивым. — Эй, ты! — вдруг крикнула она, и Рег от неожиданности подпрыгнул. — Сходи принеси вот это всё, — она протянула ему список.

— Плоды пухового шара, горькие ягоды и зверёк с грибами на спине? Это шутка? — не понял Рег.

— Никаких шуток, малыш. Больниц здесь нет, и настоящие лекарства на деревьях не растут. Но поверь, это будет не хуже — у меня десятый уровень в приготовлении лекарств…

«Никогда не слышал о таком навыке!»

Удивлённый Рег больше не спорил, а послушно принёс всё из списка. Плоды, плотные зелёные шарики, Наначи подсушила и раздавила в ладонях — спрятанный внутри пух превратился в огромный мягкий шар. Горькие ягоды размяла в миске и смешала с жидкостью из большой бутылки — запахло тухлятиной, но Наначи выглядела довольной, видимо, всё шло как надо. А растущие на спине зверька грибы она аккуратно отсоединила, разложив на чистой ткани рядом с неподвижно лежащей Рико.

— Десятый уровень лечения, малыш. Не вздумай мешать, — предупредила она, прежде чем начать пришивать грибы к руке Рико.

Рег смотрел на это, открыв рот. Он за свою жизнь побывал в самых разных больницах, но никогда ему не приходилось сталкиваться с такими методами.

— Зачем это нужно?

— Эти грибы поддерживают хозяина, — сообщила Наначи, не отвлекаясь от работы. — Они помогут поддержать жизнь Рико, пока она борется с ядом. Возьми миску и попробуй напоить свою подругу жидкостью, но следи, чтобы ягоды не попали в рот.

Рег послушался. Рико, не просыпаясь, сделала большой глоток из поднесённой к губам миски, и Наначи улыбнулась.

— Прекрасно. Теперь надо просто ждать.

Закончив работу, она пропитала пуховые шары какой-то мазью и обложила ими руку Рико. Смотрелось это жутковато, но должно было помочь.

— Дальше я справлюсь сама, — сказала Наначи. — Выйди из игры и отдохни, но сначала поговори с подругой. Думаю, она беспокоится.

Рег послушался совета и нажал кнопку выхода. Он сразу же проверил телефон и увидел сообщение от Рико. Стало стыдно: ведь она беспокоилась, а он даже не вспомнил, что надо бы связаться с ней…

Рег коротко объяснил ситуацию, ещё больше всё запутав. Он боялся, что Рико начнёт возмущаться, но она только написала, что собирается заняться домашним заданием на каникулы. «И тебе советую!» — и смайлик с высунутым языком.

Эта идея понравилась Регу. Они с Рико до позднего вечера просидели с заданиями, иногда переписываясь и советуясь по поводу каких-то особенно сложных задач, и незаметно решили всё.

Утром он проспал очень долго и боялся заходить в игру. Только обещание рассказать Рико, что там происходит с её персонажем, заставило его преодолеть страх и нажать кнопку входа.

Наначи не ждала его. Она сидела в соседней комнатке этого крошечного дома и негромко разговаривала с непонятным существом.

Существо напоминало Наначи — такое же пушистое и со странной зверино-человеческой внешностью. Но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Это существо явно не могло ходить, разговаривать и, наверно, даже думать не могло. Возможно, это даже к лучшему: Рег не представлял, как кто-то мог бы оставаться разумным в настолько изуродованном теле.

— Это Митти, — грустно объяснила Наначи. — Когда-то мы работали вместе. Она такая же, как я.

— Как ты?

Ещё одна скрытая раса, как у него самого? Но если Наначи выглядела нормально, то Митти почти ничем не напоминала человека.

— Мы были тестерами. Ну, искали всякие проблемы в игре и всё такое, — объяснила она, видя непонимающий взгляд Рега. — Испытывали что-то новое. Работали обычно из дома, но иногда приходилось приезжать в офис — например, для испытания нового оборудования для игры. Техника с каждым годом всё круче. Тогда что-то пошло не так, и новенькое устройство рядом с нами взорвалось. — Она замолчала, её пушистая лапка с длинными когтями гладила белую шерсть Митти. — Я выжила, потому что Митти находилась ближе к той штуке, но мы сильно пострадали от взрыва. Митти собирали по кусочкам, но она до сих пор не может дышать без аппаратов, а её сердце бьётся лишь благодаря сложной технике.

Наначи снова замолчала, уже надолго. Рег не решался сказать хоть что-то, пока она снова не заговорила.

— Понимаешь, в настройках было включено сохранение реальных физических особенностей. Раньше считалось, что это безопаснее — человек сразу заметит изменение своего состояния и выйдет из игры. Но во время взрыва игра восприняла это так, будто мы попали под проклятие Бездны шестого уровня. В жизни я покрыта шрамами, — Наначи подняла руки, будто показывая их. — Про Митти я уже сказала…

— Но почему ничего нельзя сделать?

— Они делают. — Голос Наначи вдруг стал более резким. — Они лечат Митти за счёт фирмы, но знаешь, это даёт им возможность проводить какие-то свои эксперименты. Я не имею права рассказывать всего, — ушки Наначи опустились. — Я уже не их работник, но подписывала договор. Но если без подробностей, они верят, что Митти могла «заблудиться» в игре. Подключают её через специально созданное оборудование и пытаются заставить вспомнить себя. Я запретила мучить её, пытаюсь говорить с ней сама, ведь мы когда-то дружили. Только это бесполезно. Я пыталась вызвать эмоции, но в игре реакции не больше, чем в реальности, где она просто неподвижно лежит и спит. Боюсь, настоящая Митти давно умерла.

— Мне очень жаль, — негромко сказал Рег. Наначи вздохнула.

— Некоторые вещи нельзя изменить. Они убрали эту настройку, теперь физическое состояние тела контролируется компьютером, а данные выводятся в игре в виде текста. Надеюсь, кого-то это действительно спасёт.

Митти, устав лежать, тихонько мявкнула и куда-то уверенно поползла.

— Разве это не…

— Это просто рефлексы. Она пошла искать еду. Я покормлю её, а ты пока поменяй мазь на руке Рико.

Рег снял потемневшие и будто сдувшиеся пуховые шары, заменив их новыми, пропитанными свежей мазью. Рука стала заметно меньше, нормальный цвет почти вернулся к ней.

— Завтра твоя подруга сможет вернуться в игру, — довольным голосом сообщила Наначи. — Кстати, есть хочешь?

Отказываться Рег не стал. Голод в игре работал как-то странно, и даже после сытного обеда в реальности приходилось кормить персонажа.

«На самом деле ты не хочешь есть, — объясняла когда-то Рико. — Просто игровому телу нужна энергия, чтобы оно могло нормально действовать и не терять здоровье».

Но от вида еды, предложенной Наначи, появились сомнения. Рег рискнул попробовать, но тут же выплюнул: отвратительно! Если бы у кого-то навык готовки был минус десять, он и то приготовил бы что-то более съедобное.

— Ты уверена, — осторожно спросил он, — что это вообще можно есть?

— Никогда не умела готовить, — призналась Наначи. — Пыталась открыть этот навык в игре, но так и не смогла. Возможно, он не совмещается с приготовлением лекарств.

Рег поковырял ложкой тёмные куски непонятно чего и вздохнул.

— Доставай продукты, — бодро заявил он, — сейчас я тебя научу готовить!

Наначи, как хорошая ученица, послушно выполняла все указания, но навык приготовления еды у неё так и не открылся. А ведь для этого достаточно было поставить кастрюлю на плиту или повесить котелок над огнём! Так что большую часть времени готовил Рег, и получилось совсем не так плохо, как он боялся. Ну, хотя бы съедобно.

— Скорее бы проснулась Рико, — вздохнул он. — Она даже с третьим уровнем готовила вкусно, а сейчас у неё шестой, а тут куча новых продуктов. Еда десятого уровня невероятно вкусная!

— Завтра, — пообещала Наначи. — Я вечером поменяю мазь, и к утру отравление полностью пройдет. Скажи об этом своей подруге.

Она молча доела и куда-то ушла, не сказав больше ни слова. Решив, что задерживаться больше не стоит, Рег ещё раз проверил состояние спящей Рико, погладил по голове глядящую на неё Митти и вышел из игры.

***

Рико устала. От скуки она сделала все дополнительные домашние задания и прошла две несложных игры, для которых не требовалось полного подключения. Когда она добралась до мультиков и всерьёз начала выбирать между приключениями фей-школьниц и роботов-космонавтов, пришло сообщение от Рега.

«Завтра заходи в игру! Мы тебя вылечили :)»

Наконец-то! До этого момента Рико не осознавала, насколько она соскучилась. Как же всё-таки здорово было путешествовать по Бездне с Регом!

«Ура! Я буду!»

Утром Рико проснулась рано и сразу поспешила в игру.

Открыв глаза, она обнаружила себя лежащей на кровати. Сначала она подумала, что оказалась в городе, но это место совсем не напоминало город или даже Лагерь исследователей. Крошечная комната, пахнущая травами и чем-то сладковатым, зеленоватый свет за маленькими круглыми окошками, немного колючий матрас — всё это было явно незнакомым. Значит, неизвестный доктор живёт прямо в Бездне?

Рико села и огляделась. Комната оказалась пустой, но с улицы доносились негромкие голоса. Один явно принадлежал Регу, а вот второй был ей незнаком.

Рико собралась позвать, но услышала, о чём говорили на улице.

— Было бы неправильно заставлять её страдать и дальше, — спокойным голосом говорил кто-то незнакомый. — Я сказала им, что больше не буду поддерживать эти издевательства.

— Всё равно ужасно жалко, — виновато ответил Рег.

— Не жалей, — незнакомый голос оставался спокойным. — Я ещё поплачу за то, что заставила её так долго страдать. А пока буду верить, что рай существует и Митти окажется там.

— Я рад, что её больше не будут заставлять заходить в игру, — голос Рега приблизился, и мальчик зашёл в комнату. — Рико! Ты вернулась!

— Привет, — она помахала здоровой рукой, улыбнулась. Больная рука была покрыта чем-то похожим на грязную вату, из которой торчали грибы. Какие интересные способы лечения у местных докторов!

— Наначи, иди сюда, — позвал Рег.

В комнату заглянуло удивительное существо. Человек, но с заячьими ушками и весь покрытый мехом — неужели что-то настолько странное могло жить в Бездне? Увидев, что Рико очнулась, Наначи улыбнулась совершенно человеческой улыбкой и бросилась осматривать её руку и убирать грязную вату.

— Рука в порядке, — сообщила она, закончив. Рико во время осмотра наслаждалась прикосновениями пушистых лапок. — У тебя в настройках стоит режим лечения, не отключай его пока — грибы лучше снимать, когда тебя нет. Поверь, боль ужасная.

Вспомнив встречу с чудовищем, Рико мысленно согласилась с этими словами. Поэтому, поговорив с Наначи и Регом, она вышла из игры на час, чтобы дать им сделать всё необходимое. Остались только шрамы, которые, по словам Наначи, через неделю должны были исчезнуть.

Рико хотела отправиться в путь немедленно, но Наначи отговорила её. На нижних уровнях хватало опасностей, с которыми сложно справиться даже с обеими здоровыми руками.

Чтобы не терять зря время, было решено заняться подготовкой к дороге. Вместо старого рюкзака, порванного чудовищем, сшили новый из добытых материалов. Очень помогло то, что навык шитья у Наначи был почти максимального уровня. К счастью, одежда была в порядке, и ей хватило небольшого ремонта.

Рико помогала с заготовкой еды, которую можно долго хранить или быстро приготовить. Рядом с продуктами готовились или сушились заготовки для лекарств, которые тоже были необходимы в этом путешествии. Рико восхищалась умением Наначи приготовить лекарство из того, что сама она посчитала бы бесполезным мусором. Это казалось настоящим чудом.

Неделя пролетела быстро. Новый рюкзак, удобный и прочный, был полностью готов к путешествию. Одежда, еда, лекарства, чудом уцелевшее мамино оружие, котелок, нож, миски и ложки… Рико проверила всё по списку несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что они ничего не забыли. Рюкзак получился просто огромным, но Рег был достаточно сильным, чтобы нести его.

— Хочу узнать, что там на дне, — задумчиво сказала Наначи, глядя вперёд. — А если даже ничего не получится, то хотя бы буду знать, что мы пытались.

— Ты потом начнёшь игру сначала? — спросил Рег.

— Нет. Думаю заняться чем-то новым. Может быть, мне стоит стать врачом? Я и так уже знаю немало

— Хорошая идея, — поддержала Рико. — Я думаю, у тебя всё получится.

— Хотелось бы надеяться… Ну что, идём?

— Идём!

Зелёный домик остался позади, пустой и странно одинокий. А впереди ждали новые места, о которых Рико только слышала или читала.

Что ждёт их на дне Бездны? Раскроет ли она тайну, о которой говорила мама? Или, может, там нет ничего, и исследователи сходят с ума, найдя лишь пустоту на дне Бездны?

Неважно, каким окажется результат. Рико знала, что с помощью друзей сможет справиться с чем угодно.

  
  



End file.
